Tricksters Arise
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters wants his n Loki's younger brother Castiel help?
1. Chapter 1: When it All Begins

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Tricksters Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient laws he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0-**

**Chapter One**

_When it All Begins_

**-0-**

Mercury son of Jupiter **(1)** walked alone in the ancient halls of Mount Olympus his winged sandals fluttered slightly with each step he took as they echoed with each clink. The halls itself have seen better days however his Father made sure the stone floors and walls still was kept clean and painted. The walls was still lit with fire like torches every 5feet or so however with the morals not preying to them much anymore the glow and the feel of the place was missing.

He sighed heavily; as he rubbed his sore neck. It was still painful since the Christian Devil snapped it. He should've foreseen that; as Lucifer himself had this look on his face before it happened. Unlike some of his Trickster brethren, he was not hunted by Hunters or priests of the like so he is not used of being tricked by other cunning folk.

He was about to turn the corner when he felt something shift in the air that was foreign. It had an earthly feel to it along with emotions of mischievousness, gleefulness, sarcastic, anger and—does he smell some kind of a dog? When did Mount Olympus get dogs? Whatever it was it was getting closer. Mercury knew that whatever it was; it didn't want to cause harm, yet.

The wings on his cape beat against him giving him a warning as a dark figure of a man like creature appeared in front of him stepping out of the shadows. The man was tall; with long straight black hair with a coyote headdress on top of his head. He was bare-chested with amulets around his neck as well wearing some sort fur cape, wearing white-deer leggings and was barefoot. He carried a long wooded staff as feathers and other things dangle from it. The man himself would've been overlook as a normal Native American shaman in a Powwow Festival if it wasn't for the unnatural bright canine like yellow eyes staring at him along with having a long wolf like tail and claws.

Fear gripped Mercury as he stepped back with a yelp as he knew of who this person is; Coyote **(2)**. The two of them have never met as most Tricksters were very territorial and some doesn't like to share with other Tricksters with almost anything. Mercury has no dealings in North America (only in the Capitals of the countries as many of their laws and symbols calls to him time to time) along with the fact that Coyote doesn't venture to Europe; the places where the Romans and the Greeks was once at its height.

The fact that Coyote was standing in the heart of Mount Olympus the home of the Greek and Roman Gods was unheard of and whatever reason he is here was something of importance because Mercury couldn't think of any reason why the American Indian Trickster God would come here, unless he was here to bring out a message. Tricksters are messengers of high deities, for it was one of their jobs that they were created for. But why would Coyote is chosen to bring such a Message to the Roman or Greek pantheons? What does the Great Spirit** (3) **want that needs his father's attention?

And how did Coyote find him without anyone noticing him? Coyote must've walked past Janus **(4)** somehow but then again of the stories that he overhears from the other Gods says about him, he wouldn't be surprised if Coyote just walked normally through the main gates as if he lived here and no took notice because nothing seems amiss, but again how can anyone miss someone wearing whatever Coyote was wearing was beyond him. He himself would be caught dead in that thing that the Trickster God was wearing in front of him. Is he really wearing a dead dog on his head?

"Mercury, son of King Jupiter." Coyote spoke his voice had growl to it. "You little messenger is hard to find alone."

With a smile fix on his face with a snap, Mercury hoped it was an apologetic one. "I wasn't aware that anyone was looking for me." This earned him a laugh that sounded too much like a howl to his liking.

"Of course you wouldn't. Your Father wasn't pleased about you as of late. Keeping you under his sight like a rotten child and for good reason." Coyote snapped he tapped his staff onto the stone floor; bright sparks fly out from the hit. "With that being said is why I am here."

Mercury's eyes narrowed; his once pleasant smile gone in an instant. "Give me the message that you have, wolf and be gone. You are not welcome here. I grow tired of you; do not forget that you are in my territory." Coyote had hit a nerve, as it was true that his Father is not happy with him as he hasn't left Mount Olympus for quite some time and he is now what mortals call, grounded. He is not allowed to fly, or be alone any long period of time nor he is allowed to do any of his normal duties as the cupids were doing them for him as ordered by Jupiter or Zeus as some people like to call his father (of course duties to the Underworld was appointed by Hercules however Hades is still angry at him by taking Cerberus that later returned pregnant. He and many others wonder how that happened). Mercury knew when he gets off of being grounded he would have lot of paperwork to do and mess to clean up because cupids were stupid creatures and it angers him that his Father embarrass him of getting cupids to do his job. And to top it off his father had to ask his younger half mortal brother to give out messages to their uncle! At this rate he will never beat the Underworld God in that chest game that been going on for years now. And he can almost hear the Underworld God's snickering along with the other Gods.

Coyote narrowed his eyes at the younger God, not like being called a wolf as he is a coyote. He brushes it off this time because believe it or not he has other things to do then whack his staff on the Gods' heads plus he is on a tight schedule. "This message is not for your Father, boy. It is for you." Coyote chuckled.

It was rare but not unheard of for Messengers to bring messages to each other. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

Not showing his uneasiness Mercury stepped forward, "Let me have it then." Coyote grinned showing his long sharp teeth he as step forward suddenly grasping his clawed hand around the God's wrist painfully. If Mercury was mortal this simple act would've shattered his bones beyond compare as Coyote's grip gotten tighter making the said God gasp in either pain or surprise as Coyote spoke in language that he wasn't familiar with. An ancient power was increasing between them, as a bright light started to burst under the anthropomorphic God's hand on his wrist. Whatever it was it was burning right into him past the Avatar Body into his true self, his very essence.

As fast and it started it was finished. Mercury found his energy was gone as he fell heavily on his knees his left hand cradling his other arm wondering what the other Trickster done to him. Coyote stood silently looking at the other God with such indifference on his face and he then started to walk away without looking back.

"Stop! What did you do to me? Come back here!" Mercury yelled at him. He suddenly found himself landing hard on the stone floor onto his back wondering why he suddenly felt sleepy.

It was then that Mercury fell into unconsciousness.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words: **2,017

**(1) Jupiter: **The roman counterpart from the Greek God Zeus. Jupiter is the King of the Roman Gods and God of sky and thunder. Jupiter was the chief deity of Rome state religion throughout the Republican and Imperial eras until the Empire came under Christian rule.

**(2)** **Coyote:** is a common character in many Native American cultures based on the coyote animal. Depending on the Native American tribe; Coyote is a hero/villain Trickster, the creator, hero of humanity, the ancestor of the tribe or helper to the hero of the story. Coyote as well been compared to both the Scandinavian Loki God of fire & chaos and as well Prometheus (Titan Trickster in Greek Mythology) who shared with Coyote the trick of having stolen fire from the Gods as a gift to mankind and Anansi a mythological culture hero from Western African Myth. Other places have similar stories like Coyote however he is said to be a fox, a raccoon or a spider.

**(3) Great Spirit:** every single Native American Tribe have their own names of their own Creator Spirit God but over most the Creator/King Gods among them, the name meaning of the said God either means "Great Spirit", "the Owner", "the Creator of All things" etc. I used the most common name in Native American mythologies.

**(4) Janus:** is the god of beginnings and transitions thence also of gates, doors, doorways, endings and time.

**Author's Notes: **While little bit of reading I come across a list of known Tricksters and Mercury was in the list. Mercury is the Roman God counterpart of Hermes (whom is the God of commerce, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and border crossings, fish, and guide to the Underworld). Mercury is a messenger who wore winged sandals, the God of trade, merchants and travel as well. And researching Tricksters, most if not all Tricksters are Messengers of (the) God(s) and with that idea it wouldn't be farfetched that the Archangel Gabriel would be a Trickster as well (kudos to whoever that help write SPN of connecting that with Gabriel). And most would like to think that all Tricksters are Gabe in the SPN canon always say "I'm THE Trickster" but with meeting Mercury in 5x19 kinda makes that idea out the window per say however as I see it Angels are not bound by any religion so Gabriel could be known many other names other than Loki and a Trickster from another pantheon and Religions. It just means he is not all of them but a few.

And besides; Tricksters is what makes myths awesome and it's a shame that no one writes about them and SPN have given us the seeds showing us Gabriel aka Loki and Mercury, the Massagers of the Gods and follow Tricksters.

And as well I pictured Coyote looking like one of the Native American chiefs I saw in a Powwow festival in North Dakota once. Well I never talked to the guy (wish I did now thinking of it) but the guy looked awesome, wise looking and everyone seem to come to him for advice as I watch the dancing shows side glancing as people flock to the guy. He was a great drummer as well. I figured why not honor the guy into my writings.

**Thanks for reading and please Review! **

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Chapter Two: the Aftermath

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Tricksters Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & come to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient law he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0-**

**Chapter Two**

_The Aftermath. _

**-0-**

Mercury sat alone on a booth in the far back corner of a rundown café pretending to read the local newspaper with a pot of coffee beside him full with a whole container of sugar he had on his table and besides that was whole other jar of sugar he stole from the table besides him just in case he decided to get more coffee. He can easily snap his fingers to get more sugar or much better tasting coffee but he is in hiding and needs to blend in and there are those that are hunting him as well that can read magick signatures easily and can be used to find him. And he's rather tired of being hunted at the moment.

He was dressed to blend in as well with the common mortals; worn out blue jeans, a t-shirt with over long sleeve jacket and a dark ball cap upon his head with the winged caduceus symbol in the front. He was infuriated with himself looking like what he is now (he is a God for Zeus' sake!) as he rather wear nice cleaner looking clothes while visiting the mortal realms like those of high important mortals such as their Kings or his normal attire back in Mount Olympus with his winged sandals and cape and his white toga.

Ever since the visit with Coyote he been searching for that wolf bastard and the Trickster was either dead or very good at hiding. Mercury admits to himself that inferior mongrel was good at making him scarce as it been months. Mercury hope Coyote was not dead as he himself would love to be the one to shank him. As he thought this he covered his right wrist with his left as he tenderly rubbed the mark that Coyote had burned into him. He made sure to cover the mark with both bandages and wear long sleeves when he escaped Mount Olympus. The brand itself looks like a mixture of a scarification and a tattoo. It was not fully healed yet and many parts of the design of the brand was blackened as other parts sometimes bleeds without warning and the surrounding area was swollen red with a tint of green. As a God and an immortal he will not die by gangrene or some infectious disease that mortals sometimes develop into the blood but it will weaken him.

The moment he saw it after he woke up from his room after he was found; he was mortified as only slaves, criminals, deserters and barbarians get tattoos. **(1) **As the son of the Greek/Roman God King it was disgraceful to be branded and he was lucky no one saw it when they found him as he is used of wearing long overlap cloth on his right side over his arm. He shutter of what the others would think or do to him if they did see it.

The brand itself was an ancient symbol even older than he; he knew as the older the signet is the more crude and violent looking it would be. It is a mark that only a select few would know fully of what it means as well putting it on someone; to place this brand on someone it takes a lot of power to do so. It a large double circle with runes written between the spaces between the two circles; in a language he cannot read to save his life as it was unusual for him as a Messenger he would know most if not all languages human and immortal. Either the language was not from this Earth or the other realms or this type of language is not used much since after his creation. In the center of the middle circle was the Sirius constellation symbol that is overlapped with an Enochian one that he later found out after he made himself to go a mortal library from a book about Angels. It was the personal emblem of the Archangel Gabriel; it was then that he smacks himself of not figure it out sooner.

It was so simple. It was because of that night; in the Hotel. The meeting that turn into bloodshed.

Coyote was oath bound to find him because the meeting was located in his territory. Mercury was 'allowed' to walk freely at the time there because he was acting as the Messenger of the Gods there; meetings between Gods in different pantheons were uncommon. Messengers over all are not bound by most Supernatural laws however the most ancient ones were the ones they follow such as "Don't cause harm to the Messenger."

It was one of the many laws he broke; not only was he the reason Gabriel was 'killed' he as well betrayed him by helping Kali and Baldur **(2/3)** by framing him of being a traitorous spy to his brother. Of course with many pantheons and even to mortals this fact of them being brothers would ensure the fact that Gabriel would've been guilty of helping and joining Lucifer. But Angels are not family but soldiers created solely on being soldiers. You are either on their side or you are the enemy. Gabriel may have been 'killed' by Lucifer's hand but it was irrelevant because the Christian Devil was his flesh brother (Lucifer as the elder brother it was his right to do so) and the enemy, as well it was universal that Messengers get killed off on the line of duty but the law was place for the protection of the divinity Messengers whom sometimes brings unwanted news; and many have powers that would benefit by capturing them. It was he, Mercury that 'betrayed' the Gods that night by telling Lucifer of where it was. It was he that made the deal with the Devil. And he did not help heed the message that Gabriel had brought with him "Do not fight, Lucifer. You will lose." And they did. Mercury knew that Gabriel spoke the truth but he didn't allow the others to heed his message in which he should've. Instead he allowed Kali to try to kill him and he allowed Baldur to take extra measures just in case that Gabriel tricked them.

In his defense he didn't know. All he was told by from Kali was she wanted to make Loki pay of what he did to her; and everyone knew the two broke up centuries ago and it wasn't a good break up either. So he agreed. No one knew what species Loki truly was! An Angel no one would've guessed that! Of course, he would've been the last person to figure it out.

For too long he ignored his Trickster brethren thinking he was nothing like them. He is the son of a God King, the grandson of the titan Atlas, the son of one of Artemis companions. He is not some bastard child born from the belly of a mortal woman by a one night stand by a divinity being nor was he raised by mortals left forgotten by his immortal family. He is not a barbarian like many Tricksters are that are outsiders by even their own pantheon or hermits playing with mortals as he pleased.

He may be born from royalty an unusual fact that makes him stand out among his Trickster brethren but even he can't dismiss that even he is the similar to them and being the same species per say. Even if he doesn't associate with any of them; doesn't mean he is immune to the laws and authority of them even the lack thereof of authority to begin with.

And now he is now paying for it. How was he going to bend back the laws he broke? Who can he trust to help him while he has a bounty on his head while the other Tricksters surely are looking for him? And the bounty for his head would be temping for a lot of other Supernatural creatures as well. He hopes none of them would find him as he rather be in the mercy of Lucifer himself or the other Gods even his own father besides the other Tricksters. At least they would be predicable while his brethren would not be. He is not stupid to think they would give him mercy if he begged them or think that others in his pantheon would help him. They would think it's a trick or they would think he had it coming or the others would shun him because he is now a criminal.

The café waitress was coming towards him again with another fresh pot of coffee. He can sense her soul as it got nearer; the traveler within her is slowly dimming but wanting to burst out from her as this waitress job she has now was only temporary in which the middle aged woman have never stayed in one place too long. All around him was travelers such a truckers, draft rafts looking for place to live to call home as all over the country people are losing their jobs and homes. Runaways and few former convicts such as that former thug that is now happily eating a stack of pancakes at the other side of the café. The now much older man was jailed because he joined his friends some years back into a gas station and stole some money that only had a few hundred dollars and it resulted into two deaths. He got off a lot better than his so called friends because he carried no weapon during the crime nor was he the one that killed the owner of the gas station or the nice cashier girl and plus it was his only crime that was ever filed under him. The man was now traveling back home hitchhiking from trucker to trucker to see his now grown children for the first time since his imprisonment and to see if they would allow him to meet his two very young grandchildren that he only recently found out he has. The man himself is now decent enough compare of what he was 20 or so years ago. Instead of coming out of prison angry; the man found peace and want to turn his life around and hopefully make up with his high school sweetheart (off and on girlfriend he had before he went to jail) that he as well impregnated twice in his youth.

Mercury felt his essence touch this mortal; as the man's prayers started off again asking anyone who could hear him to help him travel safely and that his family will take him back after what he done. Mercury felt himself grant the man's prayers as he blessed him and that moment another man that was sited next to him and the two of them later found themselves talking telling each other about their life stories. Mercury knew for a fact that this man would help the ex-convict in both taking him home and being his friend that he desperately needed. Mercury's can See the two of them will be close as brothers and if Fate and their free will would grant it one by each of their own grandchildren will marry.

It was times like this he was awe by humankind. One little prayer; a little push and something good come along with it that falls into a domino effect that touches so many.

"You want more coffee, handsome?" the waitress asked him. It was then that Mercury looked up from the Sport Section to look at the mortal woman. The waitress was flirting with him and he would've taken her in the back of the café if he wasn't in this dilemma of being hunted. The middle aged mortal wasn't that bad looking either but he was tired, weakened and in his wits end of what to do. Even if he wanted to; he has no time for lovemaking.

He looked into his cup that had an inch of sugar still in it with hardly any coffee in it anymore. "Please." He told her with a nod. The waitress, as he glance at her name-tag which reads Pat, filled him his cup which he can see her raising her eye brow seeing all that sugar in his cup and was raised even higher as he poured a lot more sugar in the cup.

"You sure you don't want anything else besides coffee? I can get you some fresh pie."

"No really. I'm fine." Mercury told her with a best smile he can give her. She melted with it.

"No, no. It's good, I help make it myself. It's on the house!" with that said she hurried out into the kitchen of course as she went to make sure all her other table guests were good and happy; that's how you make good tips. Part of him wonder if it's his smile that makes women go weak on the knees or if the woman is so desperate to sleep with him so he would want her to go with him into where ever he is going to get out of the dust ball of a town that they were in.

When Pat came back with a steaming slice of apple pie with a scoop of ice cream on it, it was then Mercury was about to fork into his pie, he felt an Angelic presence; at first he thought it was Lucifer (but that was impossible as he learned not long ago that he is back in prison) but it wasn't. He knew it was an angel though; as he had dealings with them before that night to begin with and knowing that Loki is an angel he can now tell the minor difference in the aura. Each of the two brothers was so unalike that it was hard to believe they were brothers; Lucifer felt tinted, controlled, prideful, and cunning while Gabriel felt the same that he ever felt when he was Loki; but the difference was that he hide behind a mask or was chained like he couldn't do half of the things he was capable of while the Devil had felt he had all the powers of the cosmos. Or if that wasn't the case at all then, in comparison; Gabriel is not that powerful. Besides that of course Gabriel felt sane compare to the Devil (how was that possible even Mercury was lost) even though in the Supernatural manner Gabriel wasn't really only the most powerful would be annoyed with him as lesser ones would be very cautious.

This one (not as powerful as an Archangel but powerful enough) that seem to be walking closer to him; as it was coming from the parking lot. Mercury risking it, pushed his mind touching the angel's own and felt loyalty, wonderment, guilt ridden, human like (if the was ever possible to an Immortal being) and responsible.

Only when the café doors were opened did Mercury froze. The Winchester brothers walked in and their known angelic friend was not far behind. Everyone knew of the Angel that Could; Castiel the Angel of Thursday **(4)**. In the rumor mill after the imprisonment of Michael and Lucifer, he went back to the Kingdom of Heaven to restore order as the Kingdom itself without its king would be in chaos. Well the angels are now in a Civil War; as the next in line of the Throne is Raphael **(5)** and Castiel is now the leader of the Rebellion Force to stop Raphael's right to the Throne as well to stop him from freeing Lucifer and Michael so the Apocalypse would restart again. It has been a little over a year since then and as the trio came closer Mercury couldn't stop starting at the youngest brother.

The boy has no soul.

It was terrifying just to look at him. Mercury doesn't know how to this could've happened let alone anyone would be stupid enough to allow this thing to walk around. Besides how did the younger brother escape the Cage where Lucifer didn't? Why doesn't that angel just smite that thing unless he won't because of Dean. It makes sense if you go along with the rumors a few people think the two of them are lovers. Maybe the two of them hope that his soul will pop up soon. The chances on that are slim.

He ducked his head lower hoping the two brothers wouldn't see him. He knew the angel already sense him but with the brand on his arm weakened him enough that it would hide is true self long enough for him to finish his pie and leave for good. Who would abandon good pie?

With his lightning speed he ate all the pie, ice cream and drank the rest of the coffee, placing the money he stole on the table and stood up to act like he was a normal mortal just finishing a good size meal and leaving. As he walked towards the back door that was closest exit to him, as it was now beginning of lunch time rush hour, he was force to walk right past the trio that wanted to sit in the very back. The same reason as he did sit in the back so they can watch the place in all angles just in case of an ambush.

Someone pushed him, making him slightly brush against the arm of the angel. As this happened a small jolt of electricity burst between them. It was then that the angel turned to look at him; his face determined to see if he was a threat, his eyes bearing at him as if to say 'Ah found you'. The angel reached out to grab him ignoring the now widens eye of the older Winchester brother.

With his lighting speed ability, Mercury step back however the angel was just as quick but stopped himself because they were in a crowed place full of witnesses, the God of Trade was able run out the door.

The last thing that Mercury heard was Dean yelling "Son of a bitch!" as he didn't stop to look of where he was going. It was then he slammed himself hard against something very solid. Mercury fall onto his back dazed of what just happened. It was then he looked up in horror of who just caught him.

There stood two figures with evil grins among their faces; looking down on him their eyes glittering with excitement. The other Tricksters found him.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words: **3,602

**(1)** Tattooing was only associated with barbarians in the early Greek and Roman times. The Greeks learned tattooing from the Persians and used it to mark slaves and criminals so they could be identified if they tried to escape. The Romans in turn adopt the practice from the Greeks and later antiquity when the Roman Army consisted largely of mercenaries; they as well tattooed deserters.

**(2)** **Kali: **also known as Kālikā is the Hindu goddess associated with empowerment Shakti. She is the Goddess of Time, Death and Change. She is the consort of Lord Shiva. She and among others are the highest known Hindu Gods and as well most worshipped.

**(3)** **Baldur: **commonly written as Baldr. He is the Norse God of is the God of Goodness, innocence and forgiveness. He is associated with light, beauty, love and happiness.

**(4)** **Castiel: **in Angelic Lore, Castiel is the Angel of Thursday, New Changes and Travel. Sometimes he is written as well as the Angel of Solitude. By praying to him, he will help anyone born on a Thursday or anyone who asks for his help on that day; help if there are changes in the prayer's live which may involve a lot of traveling. In the Occult: his symbol is the Archer and the Tarot Card is Temperance.

**(5)** **Raphael:** In Angelic Lore, (the list varies) he is the Archangel of Knowledge, Healing, Providence, Repentance, Prayer, Love, Joy and Light.

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope I explain Mercury's dilemma well enough in this chapter. Chapter 3 will have Team Free Will in it however just to warn you lot; Dean and Sam will not be the main characters in this story. Castiel will be middle character. And there will be hinted Destiel, but there will not be any scenes of it; and I hope the scenes in the future with Dean and Cass would either to read as slash or bromance depending on the Reader.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Merry New Year of 2013!

**Thanks for reading and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Trickster Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient laws he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0-**

**Chapter Three**

_Discovered_

**-0-**

Castiel, Angel of the Lord didn't know how to tell Dean of what just happened (soulless Sam doesn't count) before he left. Even he himself doesn't know. When they first drove up to this rundown café; the moment they got into the parking lot he had felt a godly presence. It wasn't his Father which only means that it was a Pagan one. And this confused him as they are in America and the fact that the godly presence seem to coming from the café itself. He can't think of any reason why a Pagan God would be there; expect if this café is really a place of worship which wasn't right as most Pagan temples were either in ruins or out in nature with no true churches.

What surprised him more was the Pagan God touched his mind. It was similar of how angels do as it was their other way of communicate with each other and the most personal because this way you cannot lie or hide your true feelings. Just as the Pagan God can feel his mind just the surface of course, it goes both ways as Castiel's own mind slightly mingled with the much older presence; he felt prideful, fear, trickster, cautious, calculating and among others that seem to blend in with each other. Castiel had tried to get Dean to go someplace else because he wasn't sure if the area was safe with the Pagan God in the building. But of course Dean said it was the closest, it looked cheap and on the glass window had a sign that read "Fresh Pie" as that sealed the deal that arguing with him would not be successful. Castiel didn't tell them of what he felt; as it knew Dean would start ranting about worrying too much and how Gods just like angels are dicks and the Angel of Thursday felt that he was protecting them of not telling them. What they do not know won't hurt them.

He made sure his angel knife was just a flick of the wrist away just in case something ambushed them; as three of them got out of the Impala. Dean had this skip to his step as he walked faster into the café maybe can't wait for the taste of that pie. Sam or abomination as Castiel still thinks of the younger Winchester, doesn't really care or tries to. Castiel slightly wonders if this is what he seem to be like towards to the other humans as many emotions was foreign and many things that were common among humans as normal behavior is confusing and muffling to him.

"_I have a bad feeling about this, Cass. You should've told Dean. "_ James 'Jimmy' Novak said to him as they walked nearer to the entrance of the café. Castiel suddenly thought of Star Wars as Jimmy answered back at him about Star Trek being better. Personally Castiel thought the two was good as it shows that humans have imagination and he always correct the information of all the wrong things that the writers made up to Jimmy when they watch it together in the few moments they could while the Winchesters were asleep and when the other Angels do not need them. They both agreed that the best Star Trek captains are James Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard. Personally Castiel wondered one of the reasons why Jimmy like Kirk was they shared the first name and the actor that plays Picard is awesome.

Ignoring Jimmy laughing at his thoughts. _"He doesn't need to know nor does the abomination. The God doesn't feel hostile."_ Castiel replied back.

"_Yet." _

"_There are too many witnesses about. We cannot make a scene unless we have to." _

"_Agreed."_

Castiel (as he is in control) followed the two brothers through the door. He can almost feel the Pagan God being close to them as he stepped into the dirty floor of the café but which one was he or her? He can hear Jimmy muttering to himself as he looked around for the Pagan God as well. Anyone could be it. None at the moment looked out of place; everyone was enjoying their meals and he glanced at the trucker that was sitting with an ex-convict that he blessed as he got into the neglected town as the devoted Catholic, Jonathan **(1) **was his name who preyed to him as his mother always told him that the Angel of Thursday would always keep him safe and if he unsure and needs helps call to the Angel. Castiel himself is not preyed much compare too many of his older siblings so he tries to help as much as he could towards humans that did prey to him in each Thursday and those that are born on that day. He was pleased that he had helped the man as Jonathan asked for safe travel as the weather news did say about very heavy winds up ahead of the state that he needed to go and that fact he was carrying important cargo in his truck was another reason to be cautious. The man as well had asked (and Castiel had to smile at this) if it wasn't so much of a bother he, the angel would help him help the guy he saw that he drove pass as he got into town that looked like a homeless drafter. And Castiel was a bit surprised to see Jonathan talking to the same homeless drafter that turned out to be same ex-convict that is happily eating his pancakes. Of course the last prayer from Jonathan would've gone either way as it was up to his own Free Will, as the only way Castiel could help is to point the man into the right direction; the first prayer however he had more control as he could bless the man into good favor.

As Team Free Will walked pass the two men, Castiel's back hairs prickled as the ex-convict felt touched by the Pagan God. Without giving himself away, Castiel searched through the man's soul to see if the Pagan God altered the man in away in shape or form. The man was clean, as Castiel sighed in relief. He looked into the blessing the man was sheltered with to see if he would recognize the essence signature but he couldn't however he could feel that the God blessed the ex-convict the similar reason he blessed the trucker; safe passage towards west and with the combination of the two blessings these two will end up as friends and later family as their grandchildren will intermarry. Either the Pagan God was good at hiding himself or Castiel himself never met the God and the later seemed to the most accurate one as the only God he ever met that he knew of was the Archangels and his Father when he himself was born.

"_The Pagan God must be sitting alone_." Jimmy said; thinking it over mentally observing each and every human in the café along with the Angel. _"Of what I know; most doesn't like hanging out with humans." _

"_It's not that they won't associate with humans, Jimmy. It just that most don't believe in them anymore. Much like they don't believe in angels." _Castiel told him (he is still muffled of how the Righteous Man wouldn't believe in Angels before they ever met and the fact that Jimmy still has a grudge against Dean by stabbing him). Castiel ignored Jimmy muttering about the Dark Ages and the Crusades that spanned from the 11th to early 17th Century. They both had this talk before; of how angels were mostly known in the three major Abrahamic Faiths **(2) **as Jimmy himself blamed even him on allowing wars to break out during that time (as during that era countless humans was unlawfully killed under Castiel's father name) and starting them as ever since the time of Abraham. In which case that wasn't true as there been angels in all other pantheons even before the major faiths had started or even thought of and all angels of that matter are not bound by any pantheon to begin with; they are God's soldiers meaning God himself is the sole creator of all. ** (3)**

Castiel nodded to thinking; of what his vessel said could be helpful as checking the single humans first would be a good idea to start with. Most humans around them were in groups which was foolish for the Pagan God to be sitting alone if Jimmy said was true; as one would think the God would want to blend in. Only one that catch their eye; it was young man that wore a ball cap hat and he looked weaken as if he suffering from some type of illness. Ever since the three (four) of them walked into the café only he seem to shrink into the booth as if hiding his face to them. What was weird that the man once had a big slice of pie in front of him along with a scoop of ice cream and full cup of coffee now only a millisecond later it was all gone? Both Dean and Sam didn't noticed as this act would be in such great speed that the human eye cannot perceive however not so much to angels and their vessels. Castiel followed the brothers into the back getting closer to that young man that acting very suspicious.

With side glancing at the corner of his eye; Castiel watched as the man pulled out some money from his pocket placing it on the table and quickly got up and started walking out the back door trying not to look at them. The place was getting a bit crowded as another man at the same time got up and bumped the suspicious man which got him to step closer to the angel. As they slightly touched a spark of electricity formed at the touch; it was the same presence he felt when the Pagan God touched his mind. Two words echoed through his mind; _Trickster. Messenger. _

They had found him.

The Pagan God looked at him; his dark eyes widen, his face turn paler if that was possible as he stepped back as Castiel reached out to grab him. Hearing Dean yelp stopped him from causing a big scene which give the Messenger enough time to use his super speed ability by running out the door; the wind that the God caused while doing so knocked Dean over onto his brother as he yelled, "Son of a Bitch!" as Sam without any emotion on his face; caught his elder brother, not by reason to make sure his brother won't fall on his ass but because Dean was knocked into him.

"Cass, what the hell was that about? What did I tell you about using your angel mojo in public?" Dean hissed at him. Seeing a few people was now looking at them Dean smiled and nodded apologetically and turning back at the angel with a death glare. Castiel ignored him; he stared off outside the café feeling the presence trail (that could be described as some form of energy footprints) that the Pagan God had left behind to escape. The Angel's own grace is egging him to go after the Trickster; his gut feeling hardly ever stirs him wrong.

"_We must go before the trail runs cold, Castiel."_ Castiel nodded knowing the only time Jimmy call his full name was when something was serious and without saying a word to Dean with a blink of an eye Castiel raised his invisible black wings into flight mode and disappeared as Dean muttered something about angels and dicks.

**-0-**

"Oh Father no. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Mercury repeated over and over again not believing his eyes in horror. How did they find him? Oh Father no this cannot be happening. Curse that angel that made him slip his concentration just enough to be traced. That's was the only reason he could think of how these Monkey Tricksters found him.

And Monkey Tricksters that they were; the tallest one of the two had his long white slightly yellowed hair tied back into a high ponytail with golden band to keep it in place along with facial hair wearing what would describe as what a martial arts teacher would've wore along with red leather armor plating on his arms and shoulders with a short thin stick tugged on his right ear that Mercury knew that Sun Wukong or the Monkey King **(4)** places his famous staff called Ruyi Jingu Bang **(5)**. He had this playfully mischievous smile which showed his bright white teeth across his face, as his other features were very monkey like however unlike the Monkey King his other companion standing next to him was more monkey looking then human. The other Trickster whose name is called Hanuman **(6)** whose bottom face was outward like a monkey along with monkey-ish lips; his hands and feet was as well shaped like a monkey's feet along having a long tail. He wore dark red sharvani pants and a red vest as he wore no shirt with jewelry around his neck.

Slowly Mercury crab walked back not wanting to make any sudden movements to make the two monkey tricksters to think he wanted to fight. When the Monkey King pulled out his stick from his ear which morphed into a long black staff that is decorated with red and gold markings, Mercury flinched as Sun Wukong perched on it with his legs wrapped around it balancing it on one end, cackling as he slapped his hands together.

"Well played Roman." The Monkey King said, his voice unlike Coyote who sounded like his animal counterpart, the trickster didn't sound like a monkey at all but someone straight from the mortal movies when a martial arts teacher was about to lecture his unruly student. Which Mercury found himself feeling like a child under the man's gaze even though he thinks he is older than this Trickster however Immortals doesn't care about age much. "Hiding among the mortals in America? At least you are amusing enough to make the game fun for us."

A game? His now miserable life is a game to them? Hearing these words, Mercury got up onto his feet his eyes blazing with fiery. "Leave my presence barbarian before I rip that smug off your face!"

The tricksters laugh, as Hanuman appeared behind Mercury trapping him to make sure he wouldn't escape. Sun Wukong leaped off his staff; not liking to be called a barbarian whipped his staff across Mercury's face as the Travel God fell onto one knee from the impact.

"Oops!" Sun Wukong giggled, one hand covering his mouth. Mercury wrapped the blood from his chin. He then yelped in pain when Hanuman gripped his head tight wrapping his hair around his fingers pulling him up off the ground on his feet then letting go and then kicking him square on his chest as he flew into a brick wall smashing it to pieces.

The brand upon his arm weakens him just enough as he not into his full power to fight against the tricksters and as well healing would take little longer. And there are two of them. He doesn't stand a chance. But he won't go down without a fight.

"You will pay for what you did, little Messenger." Hanuman said in a singing voice, his voice was monkey-ish as it would have been funny hearing it if not with the situation at hand. "We are going to have so much fun playing with you! Isn't this exciting?"

If this wasn't fear Mercury doesn't ever want to know what fear truly is. The pit of his stomach was in knots and his blood turned to ice as he watched the tricksters contemplating to each other about what to do to him first; beat him up like a common mortal as they strip him and bound him from everything that made him who he is? Tie him up on a rock pulling each of his four limbs as they slowly rip apart? Again tie him up and slowly pull out each organ, peel off his skin, pluck out his eyes as he slowly heals back up and regrows everything so they do it over and over again?

Mercury got up ignoring the pain in his back; with a quick flick of his wrist his own short staff appeared into his hand; the Caduceus in which it was adored with two heads of snakes that started hissing at his two enemies in front of him with their months wide open showing their long sharp fangs. The rounded ball on the top glowed.

The two tricksters sniggered as if thinking that it was silly of him to think he can beat them as they both stepped back one step as they didn't much thought that Mercury would still have any strength left to get up. They were both still grinning as they both raised their own chosen weapon; Sun Wukong with his long staff and Hanuman with his own mace. Mercury hasn't been much of fighter in his family as he never had a reason to as the Great Wars happened before his creation and the fact while doing his Godly duties that didn't require much of combat.

Without warning the three gods leaped into the air at the same time their weapons clashing against each other with a great might. The impact itself send the three back several feet from each other; Mercury landing awkwardly into the grass, Sun Wukong landed gracefully on a wall his feet and one hand pressed on the wall like a gecko, the Monkey King then hopped from the wall into a tree swirling his staff around his head gleefully laughing. Hanuman too found himself in a tree however he was dangling from the branch with his legs upside down his mace still in his hands as he swigged around and crouched on top of the branch.

"Come and get me your cowards!" Mercury egged at them, one fist shaking at them trying to be threatening thinking enough in hopes that they just might leave him alone. If they want a fight they will get it. These simple words were enough of an invite to the Tricksters as without warning they leaped into the air; partly disappearing and then reappearing next to Mercury who jumped in surprised as the two tricksters got some blows into his torso and back.

Mercury found himself fighting against the two of them; one in front of him the other behind him. He blocked most of the blows back and forth between the two Tricksters as Mercury knew these two was playing with him as the long the fighting went the more pleased they seemed to be however knowing Tricksters they will easily get bored and decide to end him for good soon or do something ridiculous to spice it up the game.

After what felt like a lifetime Sun Wukong's staff hit him into his stomach so hard that Mercury double over in pain as his breath left him; and the Monkey King hit him again onto his lower back making the Fallen God fall onto his knees. Hanuman finished it by smashing his mace on his back shoulders. Mercury moaned in pain as he face planted on the grass. He watched as they raised their hands about to snap their fingers when someone approached.

Hanuman hissed as he flipped his vest like a superhero would with his cape he disappeared. Sun Wukong looked up, his eyes narrowing as he doesn't like to be interrupted of his fun. Before he too follow his monkey-kin of leaving; he snapped his fingers as a folded piece of paper appeared and slowly flouted into Mercury's out reached hand. Sun Wukong chuckled as if hearing an invisible joke being told to him; he waved to Mercury into a farewell before he too was gone.

Mercury looked up to see who his savoir was and as the being approached he slammed his fist into the grass in frustration. This is so embarrassing.

"You stupid, angel! You should've let me die!" Mercury yelled.

It was then that Castiel tilted his head looking at the Roman God curiously.

* * *

**Words:** 4,534

**(1) Jonathan:** from the Hebrew name יְהוֹנָתָן (Yehonatan) (contracted to יוֹנָתָן (Yonatan)) meaning "Yahweh has given". According to the Old Testament, Jonathan was the eldest son of Saul (the first King of Israel) and friend of David (who later became King after Saul, and was the second & greatest of Kings of Israel). He was killed in battle with the Philistines.

**(2) Abrahamic Faiths: **the four largest Religions are Judaism, Christianity, Islam and Bahá'í Faith. This phrase may simply mean that all these religions come from ONE spiritual source at one time. Christians refer to Abraham as the "Father in Faith". As there is an Islamic religious term "Faith of Ibrahim", may indicate that Islam sees itself as having practices tied to traditions of Abraham. Jewish tradition claims descendants from Abraham and follow his practices and ideals as the first three spiritual fathers; Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob.

**(3)** It is believed that the term angel is an umbrella term of beings form from energy and mostly known in the Abrahamic Faiths (mostly because those faiths are the major religions in Today's world). The word itself comes from the Greek word _aggelos_ (which means "messenger") that is described as supernatural being or spirit mostly humanoid in form that is found in various religions and mythologies. Those that study in Angelology believed that early Christians inherited the Jewish understanding of angels which in turn maybe have inherited from the Egyptians and Hellenists. The most known angel outside the Abrahamic Faiths are: Nike the Goddess of Victory (Greek).

As well in many Cultures and religions speck of the Creator of Mankind; as this deity is known as God or Father along with another mother deity figure that either is God's own Mother and at times his wife or consort as well.

**(4) Sun Wukong or the "Handsome" Monkey King:** also known as the Monkey King or as he calls himself as the "Handsome" Monkey King. He is the main character in a classic Chinese novel called Journey to the West that was written in 16th century during the Ming Dynasty. He is a monkey born from a stone from the Bloom Mountains/Flower-Fruit Mountain who acquired supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against Heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, he later accompanies the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India. Sun Wukong has varied background and colourful cultural history as he is considered by some American, Chinese and Indian scholars to be influenced by the Hindu deity Hanuman.

I may have based this character from the movie "The Forbidden Kingdom" because it's an awesome movie.

**(5) ****Ruyi Jingu Bang:** This literally means "Ideal Golden-bound Cudgel" which is the poetic name of the magical weapon wielded by the Monkey King in the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. It is said the iron rod that can changed its size into as-one-wishes which the Sun Wukong obtains from the undersea palace of Ao Guang the Dragon King of the East Sea. It is as well said to weight 13,500 jin (8,000kg/17,820lbs) the staff as well has the power to multiply itself and fight according to the whim of its master. And when not in use Sun Wukong shrinks it to the size of a sewing needle and keeps it behind his ear. Some as well claims the staff is made from black iron with two golden bands on each end as others claim it being red, black or silver in colour or solid gold or copper. There are several weapons that are based from this staff as the most known is a staff used by Son Goku in the series called Dragonball which is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama which later adapted into two animes series called Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z.

**(6) Hanuman:** is a Hindu deity who was an ardent devotee of Rama according to the Hindu legends. He was born to the humanoid creatures called the vanaras, his mother Anjana was an apsara who was born on Earth as a female vanara due to a curse as she would redeem from this curse on her giving birth to a son. Hanuman is said to be the incarnation or reflection of Lord Shiva himself. Hanuman is worshiped also to get rid or win over demons, demi-gods, evil spirits and other powerful negative energies.

**Author's Notes:** Okay I had to add Jimmy to this fic. I do not know about you guys; but I view James "Jimmy" Novak as Castiel's true vessel so therefore he still around (come on Castiel still needs to say yes every time he gets resurrected) but keeps quiet as there are rules about angels and vessels & as well no one wants to talk to Jimmy only Cass so why should he make people know he is still there? He feels like he's nobody compare to the angel anyway and he doesn't have family anymore but only Cass as his only friend. And I love the character as well. And keep in mind I have Stargate in my mind when I'm writing up Angels with their Vessels as I compare them as the Tok'ra.

Did anyone see the part when I hinted him in Chapter 2?

Plus with the guy that Castiel blessed and the other guy that Mercury blessed I wanted to show that everyone is connected and what you as well influenced by others and touches everyone in your path.

I am not good with fighting scenes but I think I did okay on this chapter.

Thanks Reading and please Review.

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	4. Chapter Four: Appropriated

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Trickster Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient laws he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0-**

**Chapter Four**

_Appropriated_

**-0-**

It was times like this that Castiel was glad of having Jimmy in his life.

After Jimmy was shot trying to protect his family; as he said yes the second time he ordered Castiel to make him gone; forget and never wake up. Of course Castiel agreed to the terms of his vessel as it would be easier to heal the human from death while the human was asleep as it was look down upon on using dead vessels (they are not demons) along with Heaven rules about making vessels sleep while using one; as he put the soul far deep into his mind that many times he forgotten he had a human soul within the meat-suit he wore. But when he Fell, slowly his angelic powers weakened enough that slowly Jimmy woke up.

The time and place was innocent enough when Jimmy first spoken to him as he (they) was alone looking for God, the human was angry that Castiel didn't uphold their agreement and then after some time later he noticed and felt that Castiel was _ill_ he stopped his ranting and asked him what was going on. Jimmy crudely accepted the expiation of why he was awake and the reason why Castiel didn't have the angel mojo as he should. And Castiel was glad he had someone to talk to in his mind; as the emptiness he felt within himself that he couldn't hear or feel any of his siblings. He was desperate to feel something that would fill that emptiness inside even if it was short lived. He had even thought of accepting Lucifer's offer of joining him a few times but with the help of Jimmy and his own morals he did not.

And of course Jimmy laid down some ground rules between them such as not to look into his memories that he had with his wife and daughter and so on of that nature and not to tell Dean or Sam about him being awake as Castiel admitted to him that he expect they think he was dead anyway and Jimmy was fine with that. Jimmy knew from Castiel's own memories that both Dean and Sam never asked about him anyway so they didn't care about him only the angel Castiel and again Jimmy was okay with that as he was only human and useless ("You are not useless Jimmy, you are my friend and now my brother. Never think such thoughts again." Castiel told him when he first thought this).

They worked together or tried to in any rate. Castiel wanting to know anything and everything about human life and when it came to simple things Castiel was a lost puppy and when it came to scientific facts and the like he was fantastic. The knowledge that Castiel has is awesome and Jimmy was glad to be part of it; the things that he now knows, he is God ("Don't speak blasphemous Jimmy!")

And when they went off to trap the Devil (it was a surprise on both of them that Michael fell along with Lucifer and Sam); they both knew it was highly likely they could die and die they did. And if anyone asked; it was Jimmy's idea to throw that glass bottle of holy oil at Michael after Castiel lit it as they both agreed throwing it at Lucifer would not be a good idea as Dean would've teamed up with the Archangels and killed them for hurting Sam. And it was Castiel who came up with the word 'assbutt' in which Jimmy always teased him about it as Castiel wanted to say 'asshole' but thought that was too offensive to say so the angel G rated it slightly. Jimmy still reminds him of how badass he was when he decided to trap Raphael in that holy oil ring and called him his bitch. Dean was right; it was Castiel's idea and he was awesome.

It was another surprise that they both was resurrected and with no memory of how, why and who done it. Castiel was in full strength and more as Jimmy was still there feeling that being resurrected made the both of them more blended however half expecting to be put back to sleep from that very moment as he was only there to full up the void when the angel had Fallen but Castiel assured him that he won't ever again be put to sleep because Castiel finds him good company and together they went to Heaven visited Jimmy's dead parents (in Jimmy's request as they were quiet proud of their son helping angels. "See son, this is what happens you accepted Jesus as your savior. Keep up the good work." His father told him). And then went off to bind back Heaven who for the first time found herself without its King. A riot broke out shortly, half saying that Raphael was the next ruler as the other says Castiel should be the next ruler seeing he help stop the End of the World and now upgraded as an Archangel. There was a stalemate in both sides for some time and then slowly angels started disappearing; no one can figure out why but the only connection was that they either sided with Castiel or won't pick a side and with that said it was obvious of who was doing this. Countless angels were added to the list of the Dead or the Missing along with the Archangels Gabriel and Azrael **(1/2)**; last time Castiel look through the list he saw that Joshua was listed. He remembers the gentle gardener helping the Winchesters some time ago and he was sadden that Joshua was along the missing. The angel always had a soft spot about plants in which most angels didn't care about which in turn made him an odd ball of sorts among the angels along with the fact that Castiel knew that the angel was powerful and smart enough that Joshua shouldn't just be a Gardner and Castiel had heard rumors that during the first war Joshua was demote into being the Gardner of Eden however no one knew what he did or what his job was before. Those that can remember were either gone or not saying anything.

As time went on both Castiel and Jimmy worked together both keeping it silent that they talk among each other as being reconnected to Heaven after their resurrection the other angels on their side can feel Jimmy's soul being on the surface but kept quiet as Castiel was their leader and it wasn't their place to question it. Castiel won't lie if one ask him about it but he knew the reasons why the law was place in which it was keep the vessel's souls deep into sleep; if the angel fall from grace the soul itself will turn as well being affected along with the angel's grace and when the human dies the soul will go to Hell and in which it would turn into a white eyed demon.

Ever wondered how demons were first created? They were the souls of humans that the first Fallen once resided in and in turn; twisted the souls in Hell after death.

Castiel will take the chance with Jimmy because he is worth it.

**-0-**

The angel just stood there; looking at him with those curious bright blue eyes with his head tilted to the side like a bird. Mercury didn't have the strength to get up and punch him in the face after his outburst as the Tricksters beat him up well; he can feel that he has few crack ribs, his back stiff and sore and all over his body was covered in bruises. All he could do was roll unto his back moaning in pain as he did so, letting go of that worthless folded paper that he foolishly caught as it drifted into the wind unto the angel's pant leg in which the angel took it curiously and placed it into his bottomless pockets in his trench coat. Seriously why does that angel always wear that coat?

"You're wounded." The angel finally spoke still standing there looking at him like a stalker. Again how is this angel related to Loki? That Norse Devil was always hyper with endless burst of energy and the only time that he ever witness Loki sit still was at the night in the hotel. Either this angel is very good actor or he is more like his other older brothers perhaps more like Raphael or Lucifer? Only time will tell.

"No shit." Mercury snapped at him as he tried to get up but failed again. This is so embarrassing. Is that angel going to stand there all day staring at him? It's now starting to creep him out.

"_Well ain't he the biggest sunshine." _A voice said sarcastically.

Mercury looked up at that voice knowing that the voice sounded much like the angel but not at the same time. "Who was that?" Mercury asked, narrowing his eyes at the winged bastard.

Confusion and shock was shown on Castiel's face; ah so the angel does have emotions. "You can hear him?"

"Hear who?"

"_I think he can, Cass. Isn't this a first?"_

It was then that Mercury knew that he can hear the vessel of the angel. He had heard that angels take mortals as their own bodies not creating an Avatar of themselves or them walking on this plane of reality as their true selves. Many Pagan Gods and other creatures call angels filth because of it; as some view sharing a body with mortals was stupid as it would weaken them from their full power as others think the angels did so to blend themselves as mortals for unknown reasons or simply most view this as a cruel act of enslaving the mortals into their will. Personally Mercury never thought about it nor have any opinions of it; as it doesn't concern to him. What was shocking is the mortal was talking and seem to be sane enough; as he never heard of an angel allowing such things to happen. In the rumor mill the human soul gets destroyed by the angel's grace when the mortal foolishly says yes. Another rule that angels have that was laughable they make the humans give them permission to take their bodies as if giving the angels the illusion that it was okay to take the mortal's body.

"_Castiel, he needs help_." The mortal said, the angel's eyes slightly went darker in color of blue as the angel no the mortal step forward towards him crouching down onto his knees to help him up.

Mercury ignored the angel at it started muttering to his counterpart something along the lines of _"A Pagan God needing help? Fascinating."_ Then the mortal calling him Spock (what is a Spock? Mercury wondered.) and the angel ignored him as if teasingly annoyed.

Mercury didn't want this mortal touching him but he figured; would it been better to be touched by the angel instead? The mortal was surprisingly strong as the man hoists him up like he weighs nothing not caring much about him wincing in pain from his crack ribs.

"You'll live." The mortal said to him; looking at him as if able to see right through him into his own essence to see if he had any life threating injuries which he did not; he is a God. "The name is James, James Novak by the way. Which Trickster are you?"

He doesn't need to know the mortal's name. For all he knew the angel was faking this to make him trust him easier. But he is very weak and even if he doesn't have any life threating injuries he needs a healer for there are unknown consequences if a God's own essence, his true nature of his true being is weaken for a long period of time like he has. He can feel himself losing the battle to say conscious and he finds himself not caring what happens to himself if he does go into unconsciousness. He will allow himself to be the angel's prisoner for it is a better fate then him with his Trickster kin and father forbid get stuck being imprisoned by mortals; he will never live that down, a God captured and taken by humans? It was laughable. Mercury knew that they are going to take him away to wherever angels like Castiel live outside Heaven if they decided not to kill him at the spot that is.

"Mercury." Was all he said before he passed out.

**-0-**

"How is our Trickster doing?" Castiel side glanced at his brother Balthazar who was leaning on the stone wall not looking at him but through the glass wall that showed Mercury chained on a metal table, along with runes placed around him as the healer angels that sided with them hover above the Trickster. When Castiel brought the said God into one of their hideouts they thought he was trying to do a human joke when he brought him to them to heal. As they exam him they were shock to find that it wasn't one of their kin or a human but a Pagan God. At first they refused shortly after one asked his name and Castiel foolishly told them the truth of who he was. They are quiet weary of the Trickster (and rightfully so as many were powerful and all are unpredictable) and after giving them permission for them to take precaution that won't cause harm to the Trickster they felt that they were safe enough to treat Mercury if he finds himself awake and decided to attack them.

"Not good." Castiel sighed in frustration. Of what the healers told him; Mercury has a curse upon him. They showed Castiel the tattoo brand on the younger male's arm that they believed is the cause of it and with the sketch of the tattoo on paper the Angel of Thursday ordered their head scribe Yaasriel and his team to find out what it means. As both the healers and Castiel never seen such a signet before nor the language in which it was written; highly curious as angels are naturally multilingual creatures. Not even Yaasriel can read it but he does have some theories of what language it might be and the few runes he thinks are older versions of runes that he works with every day. As he point them out; Castiel saw that many did look much like Enochian but yet not as few runes looked demonic writing as well. Yaasriel did promise him that he will check it out but will not voice his theories until he gets all the information first. Castiel was disappointed to hear that only the Archangels might knew how to read it listening to Yaasriel going on about who might have the knowledge seeing the Archangels are a different race of angel and much older. He Castiel may be an Archangel now but he wasn't born as one. Sadly most of the Archangels are missing or dead as Raphael the last of the first Archangels is trying to take over Heaven and as well their enemy. Castiel hopes that Raphael doesn't find out them capturing a Trickster God and if he does somehow find out; Castiel hope that Raphael think the news is insignificant from winning the war and ignores it.

It has already been a few days and the scribes haven't found anything and Castiel wonders if such knowledge is at Heaven's Library or the Records Keep. He hopes it wasn't in the Forbidden Records Chamber because that would be a highly dangerous mission to break in with no knowledge of what to look for. The Angel of Thursday hope that doesn't come to pass in which he would be forced to sacrifice some of his siblings to break in into Heaven. He may be ahead of himself anyway thinking that Mercury is the key to win the war. For all he knew Mercury may have angered a much older deity and paying the price for it. It's not unheard of that Tricksters get punished by other more powerful beings from their own Pantheon, rarer from others. However, Mercury is the son of a King God as well rarely gets into mischief like most Tricksters seem to get themselves into, a rare thing among Messengers who usually are outcasts since their creation and even though Zeus has many children both mortal and immoral, he rarely heavily punishes them. In which brings Castiel something to ponder on; why would two tricksters attack Mercury? Tricksters' first responsibilities are being divine messengers; their twisted demeanor that they are well known comes second. What message are they teaching their kin by punishing him? Sun Wukong and Hanuman are not the powerful beings, so it wasn't them that cursed Mercury it was someone else but who? Another thing that is odd is that the two tricksters worked together by attacking Mercury as a pair even it wasn't the first time the two worked together but during that time it was something that benefited them both; India and China working together as allies. Even to this day the two nations are not really enemies. So what benefits them by attacking a follow Trickster?

Castiel's spies have reported him that the Supernatural World on Earth is in uproar, unbalance more than it has been for the pass thousands of years. There has been reports of Tricksters coming out of hiding; werewolves fighting against each other; vampires being sloppy on sucking up blood from their victims; demons of all Pantheons even those never seen upside from their Hellish depths in centuries is now creating havoc and so on.

It's only a matter of time before this Heaven civil war turns into a supernatural worlds war. If Earth is out of balance then so are the other worlds that are connected; Earth is in the center the crossroad world to the others worlds. Castiel fears that the civil war between Heaven and Hell will soon be united with the other Pantheons. Great battles and blood shed will soon be upon them.

"So what are you going to do when the Trickster wake up soon?" Balthazar asked him breaking his thoughts. It was then that Castiel fully turn towards his brother. He was still hurt by Balthazar making him believe he was dead but he forgiven him. They are now together as brothers, that is all that matters now.

"Question him of course."

"With force? You know what Tricksters are like."

Castiel didn't reply. He doesn't know, not yet. They both can feel that Mercury was slowly coming back from his deep sleep. Waving his hand towards his brother allowing him to know he can follow; the two angels walked through the door into the bare bolted room. Behind them the metal door closed shut.

* * *

**Words:** 3,788

**(1) Gabriel:** the second most known Archangel (the first is Michael) and as well the only Archangel that is believed to be female. Gabriel is typically served as a messenger to humans from God. Depending on which tradition Gabriel is the angel of death, rebirth, consolation, annunciation, mercy, peace, judgment, destruction, vengeance, revelation, child conception, child adoption and so on.

In Angelic Lore; Gabriel rule over the angels of guidance, legions of the Fourth ray, legions of Purity, Legions of white Fire and legions of White Lighting and the First Heaven Shamayim. He carries only two weapons; his horn of truth and his scythe.

New Age beliefs, Gabriel rules over the day of Monday and the Moon, associated with the Water element, rules the month of January, compass direction ruled is west, one of Gabriel's many symbols is the nine pointed star. Gabriel's demon counterpart is Lucifer and related pagan deities are Anu, Artemis, Cerridwen, Diana, Hathor, Hekate, Isis, Juno, Luna and Selene.

**(2) Azrael:** In some traditions he is the Archangel of Death. He is also the angel of Retribution in Islamic theology. Azrael in some several of religions resides in the Third Heaven. In one of his forms, he has four faces and four thousand wings and his whole body consists of eyes and tongues the number of which corresponds to the number of people inhabiting the Earth. In Jewish Mysticism he is sometimes identified as the embodiment of evil not specifically evil itself. The Zohar says that he receives the prayers of faithful people when they reach to heaven and commands legions of angels. The Qur'an never used the archangel's name rather referring him to _Malak al-Maut _(which translates directly as _angel of death_). Another way to spell his name are Ashriel, Azriel, Izrail, Azraa-eel (to name a few) as the spelling Azrael is the English way.

In New Age belief; he rules over the planet Pluto; the day of Tuesday, his fix star is Alphecca, one of his many symbols is the sickle, he rules over the direction southwest and his related Pagan Deities are Thanatos, Janos, Osiris, Sekhmet, Janus, Ganesha, Anubis, Hel, Hades and the Horseman Death.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait. I ain't going to list of why I didn't update sooner like I did with the pervious chapters. But to warn you in a few weeks I'm moving to different country so updates might be few in between long period of time because I do not know if I will have Internet connection soon as I get there or much later. It all depends. Real life is stressful.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review.

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Not Beta-ed**

**Note: **Ignore anything pass late Season 6. I may use some elements from characters that pop up throughout SPN as the seasons go on and such but the plot itself not so much. This story is a hit off from 5x19 mostly.

* * *

**Trickster Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient laws he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0-**

**Chapter Five**

_Interrogation_

**-0-**

Everything ached but at least he is not in great pain that he was yesterday or so ago. Slowly Mercury forced himself awake and found himself lying on his back chained to a cold metal table that looked too much like an autopsy table for comfort. He pulled on the chains that strapped him on the table testing if they were loose or not and if he can use whatever power he has left to break himself out. The chains were tight enough that his hands were slightly off colour from the lack of blood circulation to his fingers and the chains were covered with Enochian symbols along with Roman ones binding him making him more worthless then he was the day before. The symbols were powered with bright light against the dim room he was in, mocking him.

It wasn't long before his prison door was opened. It made a loud noise as it was pushed and then slammed shut, as two figures remained blocking his way from escape from the only exit. With a slight twist of his neck he can see Castiel standing next to him was an unknown angel whom had dirty blonde hair, a smirk upon his face wearing what looked to be dress coat with jeans and tee-shirt. Now Mercury can see the slight resemblance of Lucifer with this unknown angel in the angel's aura then the angel Castiel (whom he thinks the angel hides it better), so Mercury knew that he had to watch himself with this angel.

"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked him taking a few steps towards him. The other angel didn't move just watching him silently.

Mercury just stared at Castiel not knowing if the angel was serious or not. Angels do not have emotions nor care if you are feeling okay or not. And besides that, does he even look okay? This Angel of Thursday is trickier then he first thought, trying to be nice to him foolishly trying to trick him into talking to him. Ah, Mercury may be a pathetic Trickster compare to his trickster brethren but even he smell a trap.

Castiel didn't seem to mind if the Pagan God answered to him or not. The unknown angel looked like he was getting bored leaning on the stone wall watching with the frown on his face that made Mercury uneasy but he won't let that show. Mercury noticed that partly the stone wall wasn't stone at all but mirrors He knew that the three of them were being watched through them.

"We have healed you the best we can, but with the brand on your arm well...it will still weaken you however luckily for you we have slowed the process of it disintegrating you. Now may I ask, who given it to you?" Castiel asked walking up to a console with a few buttons in different colours and two levers that were beside the table the Messenger laid on that didn't notice it before. The angel pushed a faded green button in which Mercury found himself suddenly snapped upward into a standing position, perhaps in which the previous owner of this autopsy table used it to drain away anything liquefied or parts into the drain through the floor. His legs dangled as there was no footing for him to stand on, as Mercury looked down he notice there was a square trap door with a drainer on top that is big enough for a large man to fit through just below him into a perfect angle if the chains where to let go of him. Mercury fought back a sickly feeling he got into his throat of images of countless people being tortured on the table he's on, being hacked into tiny pieces then discard into the trash through the floor. Or perhaps they would drop him through the floor into his doom in which he is eaten by a hideous creature. Where does this trap door lead anyway?

"Why should I tell you?" Mercury snapped at him. It's obvious that whatever he say to them they are going to kill him anyway.

It was then that the unknown angel quickly walked over to him, and slugged into his stomach hard without warning. Mercury gasped in pain of the blow, enough that he knew that the angel used his full strength into it; he wouldn't be surprised that the table now has a tint that is molded from his back.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the angel as if knowing this would happen or it was an everyday thing. "Balthazar." He warned him however the now known angel ignored him, leaning over close to Mercury's face.

"Because if you don't tell us, you will die." the angel, Balthazar said. "And you don't want to die right? Besides don't you want this person to pay for branding you? After all you are nothing now. Just a weak pathetic lesser God…well not a God anymore seeing that you are here. No one cares for you or looking for you."

Angier bottled up within Mercury. He is a God! He is a not pathetic! Within his anger he spit at Balthazar's face in which in turn rewarded him by several hits into his stomach and chest.

"Enough!" Castiel snapped, pulling the elder angel off of the Pagan God. Balthazar whipped the saliva off his face glaring at Mercury with a death glare obeying Castiel's order of stepping back. Castiel looked back to the Messenger pulling out a napkin from his bottomless pockets, and started whipping off the now sweat from the Trickster's brow and the blood that is leaking out from his mouth that Balthazar cause from the few blows into his chest.

Mercury knew this is a trick to fall into liking this angel and hating the other. However it been a while since anyone pretend to care for him and he does want Coyote to pay for what he did to him. He smirk thinking of the ways that the angels would do to that dog.

"Why doesn't your vessel talk right now?" Mercury asked knowing that this topic would turn the table against the angel.

Castiel tilted his head. "I am the one asking questions, Pagan not you."

Mercury smirked. "Oh really? Jamesy-boy is in a time out? Or is it because you don't want the rest of your pity rebellion to know about your vessel being awake?"

Ignoring the startled looks from Balthazar and the rest of the rebellion who is watching through the looking glass, Castiel gripped tightly around Mercury's jaw forcing him to shut up and look at him straight into his eyes. "Who branded you?" the angel asked harshly.

Mercury tried to get away from looking straight into the angel's eyes but failing. It was said that few angels have the ability to get information from you just by looking at you (after all the eyes are the windows of the soul) or have abilities to force you to tell the truth. Brown eyes met bright blue and as the two stared at each other, pain started to grip through his weaken mind.

"Coyote." Mercury gasped as this knowledge was forced through his lips. Castiel let go of him as if touching him was burning him.

"Coyote…the Native American Trickster…." The younger angel muttered as Mercury nodded to confirm it. "I don't want to hurt you, Mercury. But…you have forced me for that I am sorry. Balthazar here, well he wants to force everything out from you but I think we can work together after all we both have common interests."

Is this angel for real?! Work together?

Mercury sneered. "Fuck no!" he snarled. "You angels are not to be trusted!"

"And Tricksters are?" Balthazar asked sarcastically. Both angel and trickster ignored the elder angel.

Castiel tilted his head on the side looking at the trickster in such a way that a shadow of a smirk was laid upon his lips and anyone who knew Loki would have immediately seen a family resemblance. Castiel knew that he would say no. This send chills down Mercury's spine and it took all his will power not to show it.

Angels are soldiers. They are creatures that should never be underestimated nor fully trusted; if facing Lucifer ever taught him that and the fact those eons no one knew about Loki being one as well. It's still a heated conflict between the Pagan Gods if Gabriel been Loki since day one or he somehow killed the Trickster God and took over his identity after. Mercury will not be caught off guard this time around. But he couldn't stop but feel dread as even a worthless low rank angel can easily over power a lesser God perhaps not by power alone but the fact that Gods work differently than angels. Where Gods work by their sole purpose; that keep the worlds go round, their very being help the flow of balance across the worlds and space. Angels are different. No one really knows where they came from to begin with because they been around just as long as the oldest deities among them. No one really knows what they really are as some are Gods, as others were pests butting their heads into other people's business; protectors of humankind; reapers; warriors that joined them time to time during a time of need and at other times they are executors and Judges of their Creator of whoever she or he may be and those that they served under a Pantheon. Since Mercury was a small boy both the scribes and his father have told him stories about Angels of how ruthless they can be in battle; how they can be great allies as well as horrifying enemies. Angels speck of their Creator with no name; even he had asked his own father if they were created by Khaos **(1) **or perhaps sired from the union between Erebus and Nyx. **(2/3) **Mercury remembers how Jupiter looked at him with doubt but with a smile across his face stating that he doesn't know and there was no proof because no one had stepped forward to claim kinship nor did any of the angels stated where they are from. Besides the only times when angels pop up was during times of crisis, as many times the other Gods joked by using angels has omens of disaster because most of the time when one sees one something bad will happen soon.

And this near apocalypse was no different.

Angels are tools, mindless soldiers that if they view you as a threat or as something insignificant they will discard you without a second thought; if they find you as an ally, dread carefully as they were known to turn on you. Fallen angels or rebels are a different story; they are in a sense more unpredictable as most would have earn 'free will' as they call it as those angels were less narrowed minded then their un-fallen kin that followed orders from another powerful one.

And the fact to be captured by what looked like a leader of a rebel group of angels or perhaps a high ranking one meant that he is a goner. But is this a better fate then the hands of the other Tricksters? Thinking now maybe not so much. Everyone knew that all angels are masters of torture. It has been said that they were the ones that taught the demons how in the beginning. Are these two angels old enough to be taught by the Archangels themselves?

"I figured you would say that. A pity really." Castiel sighed. He then opened a clear box that protecting a certain black button on the console but didn't push it.

"What is that?" Mercury asked and no his voice didn't yelp. Is that the button where the chains would let of him and he falls into his doom through the trap door?

Balthazar smirks at the uneasiness from the Pagan God. "Something that will teach you a lesson on respect, boy. Unless you play a good little pagan. Now why are your trickster brethren after you?"

"I am not telling to the likes of you!" Balthazar was about to hit Mercury again but stopped when Castiel given him a dirty look with a wave of his hand the turned into a fist. Instead Balthazar slammed his fist hard over the pagan's head making a large tint into the metal table. The vibrations from the hit traveled through him making him jump.

"Why are they after you?" Castiel asked his voice calmer then the elder.

"It's because of what I done." Mercury found himself saying, surprised of how easy it was to slip those words from his mouth. What did they done to him?

"What have you done?"

Panic started to set in. "I didn't know. Please. I didn't know!"

"Tell us." Castiel eased into coaching the young Trickster to talk. Mercury doesn't want to tell them but something within in wants to. To tell someone to confess of what he's done. And another part of himself wants Coyote to pay; the two angels knew this.

"That night. The meeting. I didn't know. I was foolish, Baldur—Kali. I was asked to be the messenger witness to it. It's part of my job you see, as a Messenger."

Yes it was however it was interesting why Mercury was one to do it as he is a young Messenger inexperienced as it was and the meeting Castiel knew was a far away from Greece. A much older being or Coyote would've been the most ideal choice as one would more experience in this type of thing and North America is in Coyote's territory.

"Go on." Both angel and god ignored the looks that Balthazar was giving off and the sinking feeling that might have happened at the meeting. Everyone has heard from the Winchester brother's point of view but they are mortals, foolish ones at that that doesn't know what really happened.

Mercury shook his head but continued. "Gabriel—Loki he came to warn us but I didn't allow the others to heed his warnings. I know I should've but he is the brother of Lucifer, he—I—we thought he would've joined his brother. They are kin after all. We thought he was the traitor. The other Gods knew that there may be one among us for quiet some time; Loki just fit you see. I broke the laws. I broke many of them."

Does he mean the 13 ancient laws? It must be. The two angels kept quiet watching the lesser god try not to tell them anything but couldn't at the time. Emotion after emotion was clear upon the younger god's face as he thrush against the bonds that held him. They could feel the shock from the other angels that are silently watching. The Archangel Gabriel? He is alive?

"I tried to make peace but I—I failed. Please don't…stop it. STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Shh." Castiel said, pushing a red faded button beside the green one. The table slowly came down where it was some moments ago. "Where is Gabriel?"

Mercury took a deep breath, happy that is not tangling above the trap door any longer. "The Archangel that you call Gabriel is dead." Castiel felt sorrow hearing this along with many of rest of the angels. Castiel thought back, come to think of it he didn't he feel the death of the archangel or was it because he was close of being human and in a coma half the time that he didn't feel it to begin with? He will have to ask Balthazar later for that information.

"So that is why the tricksters are after you, because you broke some laws?" Balthazar asked baffled of this information trying to wrap his mind around it. Tricksters are not known to care about laws to begin with as they are at times above such laws and it was not common that they would couple together to attack someone of their own kind. Something is wrong.

"I betrayed my kin. Loki is one of us…and Odin **(4)** as well through him. I didn't heed the warnings. I should've. Lucifer came; I don't know what happened after…he snapped my neck you see… I woke up later. I just left and tried forget about everything that happened. Gods cannot die you see, only fade. I didn't know."

Castiel and Balthazar didn't know what to think. It was clear that the Messenger is now babbling not really giving out good details. Each of them has to ponder of this in the meeting later.

The Messenger started going off in his native tongue in which the angels knew Ancient Latin of what they could catch was the trickster praying to the Roman Higher Goddess, the Mother of All and asking Gabriel for his forgiveness of betraying him. Then turn around cursing at Gabriel in which he hopes wherever he is, he is suffering. Then cursing at Coyote in the same fate.

Castiel shook his head placing his two fingers to the god's forehead. The god's suddenly stopped, his eyes closed and fell into unconscious.

"I think that worked little too well." Balthazar said looking back to Castiel.

"Yes." Castiel answered staring at the knocked out trickster. Unlike the times he done this to Dean, the god doesn't look at peace. The young god's brow was in a frown as if in a nightmare.

"What are you thinking, Cassie? Do you really think Gabriel is dead?" Balthazar asked his voice sounded lost. They would be better off if Gabriel was alive as they would have an Archangel in their side against Raphael and if Gabriel been around right under their nose all this time, would the other Archangels as well?

"I wouldn't know." Castiel answer truthfully; an angel's death, a powerful one at that would put all of them onto their knees at the very moment of death. Does this mean that if Balthazar doesn't know then Gabriel could be alive? He could feel Jimmy in the back of his mind, in which he put himself there so Mercury wouldn't feel him during the integration. Castiel can feel that Jimmy has high hopes of the other Trickster being alive. But they both know that if the Archangel was alive then he would be trapped somehow. They both have to tread carefully now anyways that Mercury said something about Jimmy being awake. Castiel hopes that his brothers and sisters wouldn't ask too many questions.

Castiel knew that Balthazar had fun during the interrogation as the elder angel does enjoy playing the bad cop as they both left the room leaving the pagan god to sleep for the time being. The god will sleep until Castiel wakes him up later to continue their interrogation.

They both walked silently down the maze halls passing angels now and then. The looks that they got from them, word had already spread out about Mercury being their prisoner. Castiel hope that soon the trickster god won't be their prisoner but an ally. He does regret of forcing information from the youth, luckily for the messenger it was less painful then the other alternatives.

They kept quiet not looking at each other until they came to another room where the meeting was held. Castiel doesn't like meetings but its necessity and he and Balthazar having things to report, to plan and to engage in battle against Raphael's forces. And hopefully with Mercury's help they soon will have more allies and bring back of those that are lost.

The question was, where was Gabriel if he is in fact alive?

**Words:** 4,087

* * *

**(1) Khaos:** (or sometimes spells as Chaos) She is the first of the primordial gods of the ancient world mainly from the Greek and the Romans. She is the sole ancestor of ALL deities, ancient monsters and others. She is the mother of Erebus and Nyx whom through the union given birth to others. Many deities whom are directly descended (or very closely related) from Khaos are often depicted of having wings. Some sources often describe Khaos as nothing but a chaotic mixture of the elements, lifeless and formless and nothing-yet; described as merely a state before the world and order, not truly a Goddess or even a deity.

**(2) Erebus:** Roman counterpart name is the same. He is the offspring of Khaos (Choas) and brother to Nyx whom he laid with and had many children with her. This union created several other deities depending on which source of mythology that includes Aether, Hemera, the Moirair, Geras, Styx, Thanatos and many others. In Greek/Roman Mythology, he was often conceived as a primordial deity, repressing the personification of darkness. As well in Greek literature the name Erebus is also used to refer to a region of the Underworld where the dead had pass immediately dying and sometimes used interchangeably with Tartarus. There is hardly anything written about him.

**(3) Nyx: **Roman Counterpart is Nox. She is the Goddess or personification of the night. She is a shadowy figure that stand at or near the beginning of creations and is the mother of many other deities. There are more writings of her then her brother but not much.

**(4) Odin:** is the Chief God in the Norse Mythology and the father of Thor, Baldur, Hoder, Tyr, Bragi, Heimdall, Ull, Vidar, Hermod and Vali. His wives are Fjorgyn, Frigga and Rind. He as well had a habit of going to Midgard (Earth) in human disguise seducing and impregnating mortal women as many mortals were able to trace their ancestry back to him.

The relationship between Loki and Odin is complex as the two of them are blood-brothers, in turn even though Loki is not have the Aesir was accepted as one. Of how they are blood-brothers and yet none of Odin's kids are blood related to Loki has been lost over time. In many Norse myths most people over look Odin's trickster aspect as he depicted with a ravens on his shoulders and the similarities he has with the Voodoo Trickster Papa Ghede. And the two of them (Loki and Odin) are partners of crime, both shape-shift and cross-dressed together. The debate of today states that Loki is the "evil" trickster as Odin is the good one as other states that both Gods are the same person.

**Author's Notes: **Hey sorry for the long wait. I had some troubles with the scene between Cass and Balth playing "good cop/bad cop" with Mercury and at the same time make it real with their characters from SPN. I have hinted of why Mercury was a pussy in this chapter and later it will be explained a lot more and maybe Cass would be forced to do it again...we will see.

Thanks for Reading please Review. Sorry for the wait. The next chapter will not be that long of a wait like this one was.

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	6. Chapter Six: Consequences

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Trickster Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient laws he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0-**

**Chapter 6**

_Consequences _

**-0-**

Most people would say there are only three places in the universe; Heaven, Hell and Earth as others would perhaps add Purgatory where those that are not human go after death. But to tell you truth there are a lot more places between the spaces of time and reality. Some would label these places as Heaven as others would label them as the Underworld and so on. Each with their own rulers, a human would perhaps understand this notion as Kingdoms or states within a Country as each has rulers and within the country would be a King.

However there are worlds that none dare enter and those that have, never returned; worlds that strikes fear into the hearts of all even to the Gods themselves. These worlds are said to be the birth place of nightmares and the dwellings of the unwanted and the forgotten. Most of these unfortunate souls were victims of war, unwanted creatures of society and those that are criminals to be jailed forever. However there are few that were sold there to be forgotten or to get rid of, left to die in the hands of creatures of nightmares in which inhabits where the Gods do not dare to walk.

**-0-**

**Muerte Penthe  
Location, unknown**

**-0- **

Gabriel hissed in pain as a whip hit him across his back; his torn shirt was covered in a mixture of his own blood and dirt as his favorite military field jacket he always worn over his t-shirts was safely wrapped around his hips so the whips from the prison guards wouldn't ruin it and a side usage was to use it as a makeshift belt as his once jeans were now pieces of rags as there were holes in his thighs, knees and ass. Dirt, blood and oily substance cling onto his skin like a second skin making it so that it would be hard to tell what color his skin and hair once was. The chains around his feet clanged each other as he picked up a large heavy rock onto his shoulders then throwing it over in a nearby cart. All around him was other prisoners that were chained as well around their feet or hands; as some was picking up rocks hauling them into carts as others was chipping away the rock from the mountain side.

The chains itself binds him into a mere superhuman only a small fraction of power he once had and when not working in the mines the collar around his neck does the rest of the work, as the runes and ancient magick gripped him and many others into the mines working nonstop most of the time; the only break they get is when the shift ends as the other prisoners get their turn. All around him was demi-gods, demons and other supernatural creatures that one wouldn't have think would be here but was. He felt there are some kin here as well, when he first arrived but hasn't made any contact as they were yet to be working together or close enough to see each other. Knowing that he has siblings here to begin with made his heart ache knowing that they were here since the First Fall or was unfortunate victims during the Apocalypse either which was thrown here because they wouldn't join Michael, those of Heaven believed they would have join Lucifer or they were too free spirited like Castiel. Lucifer he knew didn't like throwing people into prisons as he himself knew what it feels like to be thrown into a dark hole to be forgotten; so it would highly unlikely that any of his siblings here would've been sold from him. Plus if Gabriel remembers right before Lucifer went insane, he liked to punish those that defy him personally and watch.

Since he gotten here he been out of the loop of everything including time of how long he been here. For all he knew; Lucifer won the war and Earth was destroyed or Team Free Will won and they lived happily ever after, forgot about him as they lived into the ripe old age as far as Hunters go and died with 2.5 kids each with a white picket fence next to Singer's house. Or Michael won, Team Free Will was killed along with Castiel; Lucifer hauled around like a trophy before publicly killed. Earth is no more and life yet again was rebuilding itself like nature always does.

Time here was vastly different then Hell, Heaven or Earth and the other places he visited. Already he swears he been here for eons as other times he felt time itself only went by a minute. He wasn't sure as this place had no sun either to tell how many days it been. The stupid watch he had on his wrist at one time had long gone stopped working and he traded it off for some scrap of food a while back. Doing the same thing every hour you get a lot of time thinking as it didn't take too much mental power to dig up holes, chip rocks as you look for valuable gemstones or hauling unwanted rocks into carts and trying not to get killed either by the prison guards or a fellow inmate.

Gabriel was about to pick up another rock from a nearby pile that seem to grow more each time he tries to finish when he saw a child. It was rare to find children in this place but rapes was a common thing here and just like humans things happen and a child unfortunately can be conceived and he had seen weird looking hybrids here. It was a miracle half the time for such children to grow up old enough to grow from infancy (if the mother lived that long to give birth at is) as most are abandoned after birth as the mother was too lost into its own mind that didn't know that they give birth along of not knowing how to take care of a child. Other times the mother would not want it and discard it. Gabriel has yet to see a mother eat one of her children but he has heard stories of such happening before as hunger is a great everyday threat to everyone including himself and cannibalism as well is common thing. Most children however get snatched by other prisoners to unknown fates or they get killed off by the guards who don't like the cry of infants. They see young children as weak, scrawny, loud and reek of innocence that needed to be exterminated. It was sickening to think about it. If it was one thing that Gabriel can name that was his weakness it was children.

Gabriel was frozen staring at this boy child whom looked to be in his per teen years that was rocking back and forth his arms wrap around his legs as his knees was up to his face. His dark eyes look lost and the clothes that he wore were only rags that was wrapped around his chest that could be once called a tee-shirt that once was partly red and nothing else that Gabriel can see other than jeans that looked worse than his own. The Archangel slowly approached the child, a demon-human hybrid as he gotten closer of what the area about the boy told him. At first the kid didn't comprehended that Gabriel was walking closer to him until he was a foot closer when the kid look up in horror as the boy stopped breathing as if thinking that the angel would not see him if the boy didn't make any sound. "I'm not going to hurt you." Gabriel told the child in several languages that he knew that the kid had to know at least one. The kid must've understood him as the child didn't move when Gabriel slowly reached out to touch the child whom flinched as Gabriel took him into his breast cuddling him in soothing voice into his ear. The child cuddled deeper into his chest, his very thin arms was wrapped round his neck. It has been a long time since this boy had been hugged and that pained the angel's heart.

Gabriel had to get his child to safety, which he snorted to himself at that every thought. Where is a safe place in this supernatural world prison? Even he in some point in the future if he still living he too will go insane; either lost into his own mind like most here or turn into something that goes far beyond that would change him. Quickly to make sure the guards didn't notice him not doing his work; Gabriel place the child into a hole into the mine that looked like someone previously started digging but stopped as he wrapped the child into a thin cloth that he found shortly after he arrived at the prison that he hide alongside with his field jacket around his waist that would've serve into a blanket that Gabriel was saving for himself to use for later after this goddamn shift ended but the kid needed it more than him. The kid was still as a statue not looking at the Archangel as the cloth was wrapped around his shoulders partly covering his head.

"Hey! Get back to work you mangy maggot!" one of the guards yelled at Gabriel with its harsh tongue seeing him just standing there not doing his work that weakling. Quickly before the guard ran over Gabriel rushed over to his working place to make sure the guard didn't see the child.

The said guard hauled himself over, not caring that Gabriel did in fact went back to work, as the said giant snatched the angel as it throw him onto the dirt floor and started clubbing the angel onto the ground with its club as the other prisoners didn't beat an eyelash either by fear of them too getting beaten or this was common sight for guards to beat up prisoners for no reason. Gabriel hoped the kid wasn't watching.

The Prison Guards here had no name of their species as there was no need for it. If they did have a name of themselves no one ever heard them call themselves so nor they utter among themselves with personal names nor did it look like they have any gender. They were not human in anyway in appearance nor demeanor expect they walked with two legs and are ruthless. Everything else was different as they resemble of an alien troll; they had four eyes, slit noses likes snakes, four arms always either carrying a gun like weapon and any weapon of their choice like a dagger, club or whip and they were giants compare to most prisoners here as they were at least twelve feet tall. Their skin is grey; their stench was revolting as oozing yellow ooze oozing from large warts that covered them. The nasty liquid from the warts get on everything and everywhere in the mines as well making the place reek even more so then it should've besides everyone haven't taken a shower since…well forever and Gabriel have wondered if the oily stuff on him is the wart ooze.

After the guard gotten bored on clubbing the angel beneath him in a bloody pulp; the guard march back into his post, dragging his club on the dirt floor as it trailed blood in its wake. Gabriel just laid there as he shook in pain, as he then coughed up blood as he tried to breathe. He knew if he doesn't get up soon then he will be found and be toss into endless pit. But he couldn't move; he was too weak. He hasn't had any of his candy in years, haven't fly just as long, never seen the sunlight and he losing faith of when he will be found and be rescued from this Father forsaken place. Even his pleas to his Creator seem to go to deaf ears. Oh who was he kidding? He's forgotten already, believed to be killed, no one was coming to save him because who will save a dead man let alone an exile and a traitor? He might as well just give up right now when he still mentality able to do so. Maybe he can just lie here just a moment and sleep….

"Gabriel," a voice suddenly said to him. Warm gentle hands were placed on his blooded partly naked chest. At first he thought he imagined it as no one here knew his name. No one ever cared to ask. "You must get up Brother."

_Brother._ Oh how long has it been since someone ever called him that? It was then that Gabriel opened his eyes, focusing on the dark figure above him. He knew that face, the gentle voice but it was impossible for him being here.

"Joshua?"

There stood one of his younger brothers; Joshua the Gardner of Eden **(1)**.He still had at those soft brown eyes, the smile across his dark face (besides the fact that he too was covered in filth), his very calm demeanor that Gabriel was happy to find that it has not tarnished by the evil of this place, not yet. The question was that is flouting in Gabriel's head at that moment was how and why was Joshua here. What happened?

Joshua nodded, gripping his hand into his own hand pulling him up off the ground, making sure the other guards didn't notice that one of the prisoners was near death as the other not working. No one around them cared that the two angels found each other as they were too busy into their work.

"Joshua, how…what?" Gabriel as a messenger he rarely gets lost for words but finding Joshua here was so absurd that Gabriel couldn't think of any reason how his baby brother can get here. Joshua was one of the last people he would ever named to be here as the younger angel is a gentle soul and the fact that Gabriel cannot remember the last time that Joshua ever gotten angry and he always followed Father's plan; he would never rebel. He thought the first kin he would find in such a place here would one of Lucifer's followers….

"Later, Gabriel. We cannot talk here not yet." Joshua told him; as they walked as far as they could into an empty corner that partly block the guards' view of them. Joshua still weakened as well as having the tight collar around his neck that is now started to embed itself into his flesh as sores and blood trailing down his chest and the chains at his feet rub into his skin raw, he placed his hands over Gabriel's heart giving out a small burst of energy into the Archangel to help him heal and get better faster. The energy wasn't much, as Joshua felt himself weakened more of doing so but he loved his brother that he hasn't seen in eons. It felt good to see Gabriel again and he cannot let anything bad happen to him and anything that he can do to help him he would do so within a heartbeat.

"Thank you, brother." Gabriel said sighing; but didn't voice that the energy burst was a waste but it felt good to know that someone cared about him. "We need to get back to work before they noticed us slacking off."

Joshua knew that Gabriel was right but the older angel needed rest but that cannot happen until the shift changes and that could be any time now to much later in the future that could be days or weeks or whatever time that will end up feeling like years.

All Joshua can do is double the work for himself to equal it between them and make sure that Gabriel doesn't fall over. They are now together that is all that matters.

**-0-**

It was months before their shift ended.

Joshua was surprised that Gabriel had lasted this long from after all this time. But he is an Archangel; they were made of tougher stuff than any other angel. The only reason he, Joshua lived this long was that people over look him and he kept himself out of trouble. However with Gabriel things seem to want to get at him as if he was a magnet of trouble and part of Joshua wonders if the guards hand picked him into tormenting him extra then the other prisoners. Which couldn't be right as most of the guards treat all the other prisoners the same; they see a weakness they beat you until you can't move anymore or they get bored by your mangled flesh. Gabriel did say something about whoever sold him to this place asked they were 'treat him with extra care'. Joshua tries to get more information out from Gabriel which he only replied back about he will tell his story when the time goes for him to tell his. Joshua grumbled into agreement not liking to be kept in the dark but understood the reason.

At last the Prison Guards haul them into several groups after the whistle was sounded off telling everyone the shift was over; Joshua and Gabriel stayed together by holding hands as they were taken into their dark cells. Most of the prisoners were insane trapped into their own minds as they just sit there staring into space with dull eyes as they rock back and forth as others were stone still after the guards left them into the cells. The few that were still sane enough just walked off into groups down the halls. It was unnerving to think that they will slowly turn into like the others if they stayed here any longer. Both Gabriel and Joshua knew that being bailed out or rescued was very slime as most believe that Gabriel is dead as others view Joshua as a lowly rank angel just the 'the Gardner' as most will not miss him.

The two brothers looked for a place to call home until the guards round them up like cattle again; as there are makeshift beds and rooms that's scattered across the pits; finding one with no one in it and inhabitable is the question as some were already taken or corpses left forgotten was common to find as well. It took them a few hours before they found a room they both liked. The room was very small, dark, and somewhat bearable as it didn't smell heavily like rotting meat and there were no holes on the walls to make the room even colder with a large area that covered much of the room that can easily be used as a bed. Of what they made do of what was left from the previous owners and what they scavenged themselves; Joshua placed the injured Archangel on the bed making sure he was closest to the wall as he himself will be the one sleeping close to the only exit to protect him if anyone was to come to the door. The angel covered the older one with his field jacket that was carefully wrapped around his waist. Joshua found that the jacket didn't have any holes in it surprisingly; but it was wrinkled and dirty but it will make do.

Right before Joshua climbed into bed next to his brother; he went to the exit door as he carved a signet above it of unwanted intruders along with protection and an invite to anyone who may be looking for them. Empowering the signets tired him out as each night or whatever they both should add little bit of power to strengthen the signets; he staggered to the bed wrapping his arms around the smaller angel close sharing their body heat; knowing that Gabriel does have nightmares and making sure he knew that at least one brother did care for him. It was then that they both heard a small sound across the room. It sounded like a whimper; it was so quiet that they both had to take an effect to hear it again. They looked up and saw a small figure crouching at the entrance looking at them.

"Hey kiddo." Gabriel sighed waving his hand to come here, his voice too was quiet almost a whisper as the demon child that he saved climbed slowly walked past the signets showing that the child was safe to enter and when the boy got close to the bed he jumped right up into the Archangel's embrace leaping over the former Gardener snuggling into the elder's chest looking for warmth that he so missed. Gabriel can feel the kid already almost sleep along with him as the two angels plus one demon kid snuggled into the bed. Joshua was lost of why a kid was in the bed with them (along with the thought of a demon sharing a bed with him) but shrugged it off as he too snuggled close as he was so tired and found that he didn't care.

"What is your name, child?" Joshua asked him. The kid didn't look up as he was almost to the dream world.

"Jesse." The boy had said. **(2)**

**Words:** 4,123

* * *

**(1) Joshua:** The name itself means "Yahweh is Salvation." Who in the Old Testament was one of the 12 spies sent into Canaan by Moses. After Moses died Joshua succeeded after him as leader of the Israelites.

In SPN Joshua only appeared once in 5x16 "Dark Side of the Moon". In which is known to have kept in contact with God as he said to be the Voice of God. Zachariah before his death had authority over him as it was believed as he threatens to fire him. He saved Dean and Sam from Zachariah and was the one that told them that God was on Earth and will NOT intervene further in the Apocalypse. Joshua may be comparable to the Judeo angel Camael, whose name means "He Who Sees God". Interesting enough as well the name Joshua (Yehoshua) is a Hebrew name of which the Greek-Roman form of Jesus. The most famous Jesus is of course Jesus of Nazareth (Jesus Christ), who in mainstream Christianity is the 'Son of God', not an angel. This Jesus does not figure in Supernatural's mythology, but the angel Joshua seems to have borrowed some of Jesus' traits along with the name. Firstly, of Jesus it is said that he is the only one who has seen the face of God - and the show's angel Joshua is the only one who speaks with God (be it not face to face). Secondly, after Jesus rose from the death, one of his female disciples did not immediately recognize him and mistook him for a gardener) - and in the show, the angel Joshua is called a "gardener".

**(2) Jesse:** a male name, from the Hebrew name יִשַׁי (Yishay) which possibly means "gift". Jesse is the father of King David in the Old Testament of the Bible. It began to use as an English given name after the Protestant Reformation.

**Author's Notes:** I did base the Star Trek, Klingon Prison name Rura Penthe to name my Supernatural Prison world. I do not know what "Penthe" means or what language it is and if you know please let me know. Muerte is Spanish (Español) that reads "Death."

I have wondered what happened both Joshua and Jesse and there are great character that need to be brought back into the spot light. I hope you enjoyed the twists. :)

Thanks for Reading. Please Review.

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	7. Chapter 7: To Understand Part 1

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

**Trickster Arise**

**-0-**

**Summary:** 5x19 Full Summary inside. Gods cannot die. They can fade but never truly be gone; so Mercury didn't feel ashamed when he asked Lucifer to come to the meeting that ended up into a massacre. What he didn't count for was Loki being Gabriel & came to the said meeting; he broke an ancient law that night and now the other Tricksters want his blood. Can Loki's younger brother Castiel help find him and can Mercury bend back the ancient laws he broke, reconnect to his Trickster brethren and perhaps found mercy in the hands of Gabriel?

**-0- **

**Chapter 7**

_To Understand Part 1_

**-0-**

Everyone would be surprised on how long Jimmy Novak been a vessel.

To tell you the truth he been a vessel close to 260 years give or take a few years if you count Earth time along with Heaven and Hell time. The first 40 years of being a vessel is mostly a blur as Castiel took him as a vessel to go to Hell and whenever Castiel was wounded or surprised the asleep that Castiel held onto him would slipped and Jimmy would get flashes of events through the eyes of the angel. One of those times was when Castiel, the last survivor of his war-band that was sent to Hell to retrieve the Righteous Man, unknowingly found Dean Winchester already broken and already half way formed into a demon. Jimmy still shivered at the memory of the twisted dark form that looked human once, a soul now turning into something that was not. His eyes were hallow as if someone plugged out his eyes long ago; his lips, nose and skin on the man's face was peeled off along with all the rest of the skin on the body that exposed his mingled muscles and broken bones. The soul itself however unlike many surrounds it wasn't corrupted or twisted as it should has it inhabited the demon form that was once his own body while living on Earth however forever changed (this was how Castiel knew who the soul was).

Castiel couldn't fully repair the soul itself as he was just an angel at the time but it would lessen the damage somewhat and recreate the body of Dean Winchester. Perhaps over time the soul would heal either on its own or with a little angelic help in the future. As it was that time that Dean Winchester had no reason not to say yes to Michael and the Archangel would've healed the soul fully when it came to time that Dean would say yes and defeat Lucifer before he gotten to full power. And there was other reasons why Castiel took a vessel to Hell, Jimmy's soul would help Castiel by giving him strength into his own grace to survive Hell as human souls can be used as batteries (if not careful an angel can suck a soul dry into nothingness as it happened to Donnie Finnerman, Raphael's first vessel as the soul was highly damaged thus leaving the human in a catatonic state when the Archangel left the vessel) along with the help of the humanity that Jimmy held would lessen the angelic force that would've end Dean's soul right then and there like any other demon that been touched by an angel in battle mode. As Castiel took hold of the almost demonic soul (after it stopped struggling from the bear hug), healing it the best he could and then he took hold of the bright ball of light that was now brighter than before that's Jimmy learned then was a soul when outside the body.

Castiel, with Jimmy still watching (the angel didn't thought it was necessary to put him back to sleep during this point, he had other things to do) the three of them rose from Hell, passing corpses of the dead demons and the like along with their hounds as Castiel gripped tight onto the soul that they cupped into their breast for safe keeping. Dean as it was then that Jimmy learned of the soul's name, cuddled into the embrace as if it never known love latching onto both Jimmy's own soul and Castiel's grace feeding off from them, making their grip mark the soul that would later be revealed as a handprint on Dean's upper shoulder. To the humans it was just a mark that showed that Dean was saved from Hell from an angel but in an angel's standpoint, Castiel and Jimmy was his superiors' sort of speck, not of something of being inferior of but it was that Dean was under both Castiel's and Jimmy's protection.

Even when it was against Castiel's orders not to get close to Dean (later Sam as well seeing that the two brothers are connected to the hip), Castiel did it anyway because it was his, their duty to do so. And over time, Castiel choose Dean against his own superiors and made a brotherly friendship with Dean whom Jimmy knew that they could be more than just friends if Dean put his head out from his ass from thinking if he ever thought of Castiel like that it means he's gay or as the Angel of Lord it's a sin to think such things about an angel something about doing so would make him go straight to Hell again if he commit it, which is a joke in its own right. Castiel's dad doesn't care who or neither what his children love to nor care about gender as a God gender is meaningless.

When the three of them got out of Hell back where Sam left Dean's body to rest, Castiel started putting back the body that was torn into treads ignoring Jimmy's gasp of shock of what the hellhounds had done four months previously, and Jimmy was surprised that he knew the date, where it felt or was 40 years but…it only four months now? What was going on?

Castiel, Jimmy knew (he didn't know at that time but later found out the longer a vessel is awake of being a vessel the connection to each other would straighten), that was contemplating if he should deal with his vessel first or continue with his work on the Righteous Man. Of course his orders was clear so it wasn't that hard of a choice of leaving Jimmy on watching the angel use his body to recreate a human body from decay and repairing the soul more that he couldn't do in Hell as he did so which made Jimmy awe that he got to watch this rare event.

He did try to tell Castiel that he shouldn't leave the body back in the grave as he wasn't an expert on recreating human bodies or repairing human souls but putting back a soul into a body would mean that Dean would come back to life (he did try not to think about Dean now being a zombie) and being woken inside a makeshift coffin and digging himself out will not be a good expertise; doesn't matter if they were a badass hunter or not.

Of course at that time, Castiel didn't know anything about humans or their way of thinking, as a common angel is much like a robot as it is closest thing Jimmy could compare an angel to. All Castiel did after he was done healing Dean was to tell him it's time to go back to sleep and he was apologetic that Jimmy had to witness Hell and feel his pain from his injuries when they happened. Of course by this time, Jimmy wanted answers like where they are, why it was so important to save Dean and ask about his wife and daughter as it really been 40 years or only four months because all he knew he could be a grandfather with grown grandchildren by now. The next thing he knew was abyss until Castiel was ripped out from him from not following orders while Dean and Sam found him lying on rumble in a warehouse.

That was a long time ago since then and looking back Jimmy was happy that both he and Castiel came a long way as friends and little more than that and he is happy with his life even though his wife left him without a trace taking his daughter with her. Besides the fact that there is a warrant of arrest under his name but it's mostly there for questioning some 'unexplained' things that happened since he said yes to Castiel and the fact he is labeled as mentally unstable person. If he ever gets caught without Castiel in him, he will go straight to the Looney-Bin (which he hopes that'll never happen). He doesn't hold against his wife by leaving him as he hasn't been home in a long time and having a husband that is never home along the fact the said husband might be a crazy criminal takes a lot out in marriage and he knew that Claire-Bear is okay with it. He knew she is safe wherever she is as he along with Castiel can still hear her prayers to them but to be safe she never revealed where she is at in case the angels or demons find out, she is a very smart girl, and she as well as the Winchesters brothers is warded against angels and demons including them. They visit her dreams a few times but even that is dangerous to do because people could be listening in.

"_Hi Daddy! Hi Cassie! It's me again, Claire. I just wanted to say hi and hope you two are okay. I miss you daddy. I am doing okay in school. Met a girl today in art class and I hope we can be friends soon… Mommy is okay too, she says she doesn't miss you but I know she does, daddy. I can hear her cry all the time when she doesn't think I am there. I think she's sick…. I done what you told me to do Cassie, I made sure all the salt lines are around the doors and windows and the anti-demon and anti-angel wards around the house. Mommy doesn't know of course but I don't like lying to her… Well I got to go. Love you!"_

That was the last prayer that his baby girl given to them last week. And it was both good and heartbreaking at the same time. At least he gets updates about her schooling and he does hope his little girl who is not really little anymore make friends. She told them the other kids at school think she's weird. Claire as well told them what she wants to do after finishing school; she wants to be a hunter part-time and go into criminal justice to help folks like her and her mother that was thrown into the Supernatural World unexpectedly and not knowing what to do afterwards because normal folks won't believe them. Jimmy is both proud and terrified about this that his only child wants to get into this dangerous world and happy that she wants to help other people. It helps him focus on helping Castiel harder within this war, so when his daughter gets old enough to finish from college she doesn't have to be part of this Supernatural World that's been unbalanced for thousands of years; the thought of them winning and uniting Heaven and Earth into a more peaceful place is something to look forward to achieve. He as well is glad that Earth time is vastly different compare to other realities that he found himself companying with Castiel as it been centuries to him as it only been a few months for her. Jimmy doesn't think himself as selfish man but he gets to have his little girl a lot longer than anyone else he knew.

And he and Castiel does visit Claire time to time during her birthdays and when the holidays came around without Amelia knowing of course because last time she screamed at him, thrown things at him, told him to never come back and threaten to call the cops. Jimmy agreed with Castiel that they should respect her wishes and only visited Claire at places where it was hard to track and in her dreams.

His daughter is the reason why Jimmy said yes for the second time and he has yet to regret that decision as he helps Castiel with the war. When Castiel told him to hold back further into their minds during the interrogation he didn't question it. Mercury had previously proven that he can sense and hear him so it was unwise to be too close with the other angels watching and Balthazar being there. Castiel took a note to look into this further to understand how Mercury was able to do this; was it a Trickster thing or a Pagan God thing? After years of only able to talk to Castiel it was unnerving to find that he is able to have a short conversation with other person. Jimmy would admit to himself that he was shocked and awed to talk to a God a lesser one in that but a God nevertheless. He did go to College and took some classes in a form of a rebel against his father into taking classes of religious iconology and symbology **(1)** and it came in handy many times since he been a vessel and was thrown into the Supernatural world. Jimmy met Mercury the God of Travelers himself; can anyone in the world can say that (besides the Winchesters, why is it always the Winchesters)?

But yet Mercury still ratted him out during the interrogation which Jimmy wasn't surprised which annoyed Castiel of this fact. They both knew sooner or later the other angels will find out the only question was what will happen when everyone finds out? Would Castiel loose his followers? They couldn't dwell on these thoughts until it happens.

When the three of them came into the meeting room, Jimmy kept himself out of the way much farther then he ever have been without going into sleep as Castiel have vowed long ago that he would never go back to sleep. With Mercury ratting him out, few of the angels would be curious and look deeper to see if it was true or not of what the Trickster said and right at this time it wasn't a good idea to have this come into light. Castiel hopes that because Mercury is a Trickster they will think he was lying trying to make the other angels doubt Castiel, their leader.

Jimmy looked around the large circler table seeing all the main angels under Castiel's rule that was already there waiting; Rachel **(2)**, Hester** (3) **and Inias **(4)** (whom was sited far from most of the angels) to name a few as others that have joined them into their rebellion against Raphael. Samandriel** (5) **toosat away from everyone else however unlike Inias the young angel sat close to the two seats that were left empty for Castiel and Balthazar to seat themselves. Jimmy knew why the two angels sat alone from everyone else as the two of them were spies and much like the human world, there will always be doubt about the loyalty in spies.

Inias, the Hell-spawn as both he and Castiel heard of what the other angels call the angel behind his back. About fifteen hundred years ago give or take by Earth Date Inias had angered the Roman Church which resulted him being labeled as dishonorable by both by the humans and partly by the Host because just like some Pagan Gods and other creatures even angels rely on human prayers and humans believing in them. No one really knows what he done as it was hushed up and Inias is not talking. Being labeled such as that, Inias was the most demonic of them all which enable him to be the sole angel to be the rebel spy in the Hell's ranks. Because of this many angels in the Rebellion does not trust him as he is more darkened by the Underworld more so than even Castiel whom is the sole survivor of the war-band that went into Hell to save Dean Winchester. Of how many times Inias went to Hell and spend time there so long touched by his grace that will never truly fade.

He is no more or less than the filth that was under Lucifer's command that once joined him back during the Great Fall. Inias knew what he was getting into when Castiel had asked him of this duty. Inias assured him that he knew what he was getting himself into and admitted he was already demonic touched before, what's little bit more won't hurt him as he been an outsider even before all this started. From his reports that Castiel gets when the two of them are alone, Inias was good of what he does; acting like a normal crossroad demon (as an powerful angel in his own right he would never pass on being a black eyed demon) doing the acts of taking human souls when being summoned at a crossroad, giving the humans ten years of life and so on. And Inias have admitted that he does go with the other demons that he works with into fieldtrips when they were off duty making deals by raising havoc on Earth killing some humans when they feel like it and indulging himself in the sins of the flesh and other such things that before would've resulted him to be put to death or kicked out from the Host.

Castiel, Jimmy knew was heartbroken that he may be losing his brother before his eyes but they needed someone in Hell, a set of eyes to know what's Crowley and Meg was doing. And Castiel did warn Inias of this before he agreed to come across as a demon; one would have to do what demons do not to stand out as Jimmy pointed out to Castiel, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Inias was determined not to fail him or their kin and both angel and vessel knew that Inias does enjoy the sins that he finds himself doing time to time even if half the time Inias lies to himself that he doesn't.

Samandriel on the other hand is the spy in Raphael's ranks in Heaven. He is at odds with everyone else even before he became a spy as well however not by Hell's touch; he is not the most powerful angel to begin with, and if Jimmy had to state who is the weakest angel in the meeting he would have to say it was Samandriel sadly. However not powerful by angelic standards the young angel does have an interesting power that makes him stand out as he is not only the angel of fertility (Jimmy has wondered why many angels that sided with Castiel are angels of something to do with sex, relationships and so on) along with being the angel of imagination which allows him to have a similar power that Gabriel and Lucifer is said to be masters of commonly known as Reality Warping. The power to make things and beings appear differently then how they are by literally changing reality. Seraphs are known to have of this power (along the other Archangels may be able to do as well) but they are limited on this power however Samandriel is much more advance of this ability more so than any Seraph even when he is just a common angel as it was it is highly unusual which in turn made him from the start an outcast as it was Gabriel who was his first teacher (an outcast himself as well being a Messenger and all) who taught him of this ability before everything happened and Samandriel later improved his power himself after Gabriel disappeared.

The same day when Castiel has bestowed the duties to Inias of being a Hell spy, Castiel requested to the same duties to Samandriel however spying on Raphael and his ranks along with giving them information that is hidden among the ancient libraries that is now blocked from them. Much like Inias, Samandriel agreed knowing the risks along that they may later be found out and may be later publicly executed. Samandriel a few times had to company the other angels against the Rebellion in battles and ambushes and twice killed their own people which in turn made Samandriel an enemy among the angels that doesn't know about him being a spy. Unlike Inias who doesn't have to worry much about pretending to be on the other side in the face against their brothers and sisters because most if not all angels avoid Hell and the inhabitants from the Underworld that none ever sees him as a demon.

Samandriel had to witness the hatred from his own kin from the Rebellion and those on Raphael's side that calls him weak because he had many chances on killing one of his siblings but didn't. The only two times that he was forced to kill two of his brothers was during which one time he was chased for three days on Earth by one of the common foot soldiers under Castiel's rule that wanted him dead. When Samandriel and the foot soldier finally dueled as it was pointless to run as the foot solider won't stop hunting him. Samandriel being publicly known as a weak angel the foot soldier thought the younger angel would've been an easily kill from the start but a quick change of reality just enough that the said soldier didn't notice what Samandriel was doing was able to side step and make a quick fatal blow to his brother's chest.

The second time was during an ambush and his brother, Uthra **(6)** was his name whom he knew in passing but never hanged out with, was at his mercy when he had his angelic blade under his throat when the said brother foolishly thought he had the upper hand and found himself on his back. So many times did Samandriel try to get Uthra to leave him alone but Uthra much like the first wanted his blood and Samandriel had to no choice as Raphael was watching them had slit Uthra's throat which Samandriel knew fueled Raphael's thirst of blood watching as Uthra wasn't yet dead as both his vessel's blood and his grace pooled from the deep wound as he was unable to flee after Samandriel took out a common human knife from his pocket and pinned the angel to the ground at the shoulder so Uthra couldn't move as Samandriel hovered his blade above Uthra's chest waiting for Raphael's command to finish him off as it was that Raphael's army had overcame Castiel's own army's pointless attempt to beat him. Raphael spitted at Uthra's fallen body before he given Samandriel the order to kill him which Samandriel swiftly done so without a second thought. This act itself did earn him by being more trusted by Raphael in which in turn reward him by keeping him close to Raphael and many plans in the future and of course the many tombs of the library that many angels were forbidden to walk.

Both Castiel and Jimmy knew that killing Uthra was the turning point to Samandriel which looking through his eyes knew that Samandriel was losing it as with the help of Jimmy, Castiel told Samandriel if he needed someone to talk to don't hesitate of not coming to him for help as it was that many if not more than half of all angels in both the Host and the Rebellion that broke ties from both spies through the 'Angel Radio'. Castiel won't be surprised that both angels are feeling the emptiness and the aftereffects of not feeling their brethren that they mostly relied on most of their lives. If he, Castiel himself almost went insane by forcedly been cut off from the Host they too would soon follow. Castiel and Jimmy can only hope that the two angels would come to them to talk soon or Castiel will find himself forcing the two to talk about their feelings in which would be hard for an angel to do so.

Balthazar took his seat on the left leaving the last one closest to Samandriel open for Castiel to sit but as the leader he kept to his feet. No one noticed as Samandriel slightly flinched at this action not looking at the British angel who now had his legs prop on the table with his arms across from his chest. "Let's get this meeting started so I can leave; I got stuff to do." Balthazar said, the other angels glanced at Balthazar with a disapproving look.

Castiel took out a small disk from his bottomless pockets from his trench coat pushing a nearby button on the circler table console that next to his side as he slide the disk into an opening that open on the table as an image appeared above the table showing what the scribes and the healers had so far found about their godly prisoner. The signet above his arm showed to all to see and the image of Mercury inside and out showing his health.

"Appropriacy three days ago by the Earth Calendar date…" Castiel became telling them of his story of how he first found their prisoner.

**(Continue to Part 2 in Chapter 8)**

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 4,832

**(1) ****Religious****iconology and symbology:** a fictional field related to the study of historic symbols, which is not methodologically connected to the actual discipline of Semiotics.

Took this idea from a character named Robert Langdon the books written by Dan Brown (Angels and Demons, The Da Vinci Code, The Lost Symbol and Inferno). Awesome books if you haven't read or watched the movies that they made from them.

**(2) Rachel:** the name means "ewe" in Hebrew. In the Old Testament this is the name of the favorite wife of Jacob and the mother of Joseph and Benjamin.

The closest angelic name is Rachiel who is a cabalistic angel of the Ophanim who rules Friday and the Venus sphere. She is also said to be in charge of human sexuality.

**(3) Hester: **is the Latin form of the name Esther which possibly means "star" in Persian. Alternatively the name Esther could be derivative from the name of the Near Eastern Goddess Ishtar, the mother Goddess of love, war and fertility whom also is identified with the Sumerian Goddess Inanna.

The closest angelic name is Heziel an angel of the zodiac.

**(4) Inias:** also spelled as Iniaes. He is one of the angels who were officially removed from the list of honored angels recognized by the Christian Church at the council in Rome in 745. The list of angels was listed by the Church officials to counter what they feared was altogether unwholesome obsession concerning the angels in the popular thinking of the time. Inias was joined in disgrace by Uriel, Sabaoc, Tubuel, Raquel and Simiel. The legend is told however that Inias responded quiet poorly to the actions of the council and became an enemy of the faith.

**(5) Samandriel:** in Angelic Lore he is a Mandaean angel of fertility who serves as a receiver of prayers. It is his duty to determine when the prayers should be answered at which point he delivers them to the appropriate source, God. Samandriel's name as well is an alteration of the name Samandiriel, the Angel of Imagination knows through visualization and thought to aid in transforming the world around us.

**(6) Uthra: **in Mandaean mythology, an angel (or spirit of life) is one of 10 that accompany the sun on its daily course. I wanted an angel who connected to Samandriel some way so I picked a name that popped out at me from Mandaean Angelic myth.

**Author's Notes:** I know that Jimmy was not Castiel's vessel until after Dean was saved from Hell but let's just pretend that Jimmy been his vessel much longer then we thought.

This chapter was super hard to write.

Thanks for reading, please Review.

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
